<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On the way to a smile by purpleblow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24077701">On the way to a smile</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleblow/pseuds/purpleblow'>purpleblow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy XIII Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack Crossover, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:48:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24077701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleblow/pseuds/purpleblow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[Post FFVII Advent Children - Post FFXIII-2] Era davvero facile essere amico di Yuffie, o perlomeno, lo era per lui che era riuscito subito a capire il suo carattere: così aperto e pronto alla battuta, facendo del sarcasmo un'arma e dando alle parolacce persino una forma poetica. Diciamo che quell'incontro improbabile di non molte settimane prima gli aveva regalato la giusta spalla che lo avrebbe aiutato non solo a passare il tempo ma a lenire il dolore che si portava dentro.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Snow Villiers/Yuffie Kisaragi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Silent and motion</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Kalm Town</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    <span>Era davvero facile essere amico di Yuffie, o perlomeno, lo era per lui che era riuscito subito a capire il suo carattere: così aperto e pronto alla battuta, facendo del sarcasmo un'arma e dando alle parolacce persino una forma poetica.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Diciamo che quell'incontro improbabile di non molte settimane prima gli aveva regalato la giusta spalla che lo avrebbe aiutato non solo a passare il tempo ma a lenire il dolore che si portava dentro.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Ma partiamo dal principio: lui, il protagonista di questa strana storia si chiama Snow e si era ritrovato a Kalm per puro caso, bisognoso di una sosta per ricaricarsi dalle fatiche di quel viaggio che lo vedeva arrivare dalla lontana Bodhum nel tentativo di impegnare la mente e perché no, per quanto impossibile dimenticare l'amore della sua vita portato via dal fato. Lei, Serah, era una veggente e svolto il suo compito il destino implicava che lasciasse quel mondo senza neanche potersi opporre; dovevano sposarsi, lui portava ancora con sé i due ciondoli che avevano sancito il loro fidanzamento, ma quel matrimonio sarebbe rimasto solo ed esclusivamente relegato ai suoi sogni.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Una volta sistematosi in una stanza di hotel con i pochi effetti personali che aveva con sé, si era deciso a fare un giro del tranquillo paesino, scoprendo abitudini e tradizioni di quella gente con cui si era soffermato a chiacchierare.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>All'incirca dopo una settimana dal suo arrivo si era diretto al bar della cittadina, ben visibile grazie all'arco in pietra che aveva la stessa valenza di un'insegna per quanto dava nell'occhio e fu lì che vide per la prima volta quella ragazza dalla capigliatura corta e sbarazzina che, neanche a dirlo, si stava lamentando col barista che non voleva darle da bere credendola troppo piccola.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>« Come devo dirtelo che fra poco compirò vent'anni, nonno? » ringhiò, decisamente contrariata a mostrare il proprio documento che attestava chi lei fosse realmente, ovvero l'erede al trono del Wutai e non voleva sopportare per l'ennesima volta i commenti ammirati di sconosciuti.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>« Signorina, senza il documento te lo scordi che ti dia da bere. Se sei minorenne lo sai i guai che dovrò subire? » non era certo un problema che la riguardava e ci tenne ovviamente a farlo sapere al gestore con quella lingua sferzante.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>« I guai li subirai se non mi versi subito da bere. Non è difficile da capire che sono benissimo in grado di tirare giù questo stupido posto senza impegnarmi troppo. » e nel dirlo si sporse minacciosa verso l'uomo che, tra l'esasperato e il preoccupato cercava di farla ragionare. Inutilmente.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>« Sia gentile, mi versi due vodka lisce. » disse a quel punto Snow con voce profonda, desiderando farsi sentire in modo da interrompere quella diatriba. « Se offro io da bere a questa ragazza lei non dovrebbe rimetterci, in quanto colpa mia. »</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Si voltò a guardare la ragazza che lo osservava con un sopracciglio alzato, in una muta domanda a cui Snow avrebbe risposto poco dopo, quando si sarebbero seduti in un tavolo appartato con i drink che l'uomo si decise a dargli una volta visto il suo documento, grato al contempo di togliersi di torno quella furia irragionevole.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>« Se è un modo per provarci caschi male. » dritta al punto. E con un'acidità che il biondo non meritava affatto visto che le aveva consegnato il tanto agognato drink senza sforzo alcuno.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>« Veramente era un modo per non far perdere il lavoro a quel poveraccio visto che sembravi realmente intenzionata a radere al suolo questo posto. » il tono che aveva usato era canzonatorio e chiaramente non andò giù alla diretta interessata che, arrossendo per la rabbia, lo guardò in cagnesco meditando di radere al suolo lui.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>« Grazie tante. Ora puoi anche andartene. »</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>« Spiacente ma questo è l'unico tavolo disponibile e non me lo gioco per fare un favore a te. Perciò, che ne dici di sopportarmi per qualche ora? Per cominciare, dato che dobbiamo passare il tempo, potresti dirmi come ti chiami. » non faceva una piega e, per quanto contrariata, alla fine la ragazza lo accontentò, pensando che forse un paio d'ore leggere poteva concedersele.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>« Mi chiamo Yuffie e vengo da Wutai. Conosci? È una paese che sorge su un'isola a ovest di Gaya, un tempo rinomato paese di illustri shinobi mentre oggi... un triste villaggio turistico. » storse le labbra nel rivelargli ciò che era diventata Wutai nel dopoguerra, non nascondendo il fastidio di quella situazione che suo padre aveva contribuito a sostenere. Non glielo avrebbe mai perdonato e la consapevolezza che era il modo più semplice per ritirare su il paese era quello la faceva, se possibile, infuriare maggiormente.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>« Oh, un posto di mare dunque. Anche io provengo da una cittadina sul mare: Bodhum. Ma dimmi, hai parlato di shinobi, vuoi forse dire che tu...? » si dette qualche minuto per osservarla in silenzio, notando solo in quel momento quanto in realtà fosse minuta ma con un corpo perfettamente tonico visti i muscoletti visibili per via dell'abbigliamento non propriamente coperto.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>« Scusa, ti sembra strano? Ovvio che sono anche io una ninja e ti stupiresti di ciò che so fare in battaglia. Roba che ti chiuderei il becco in mezzo secondo, caro il mio simpaticone. » ecco, l'aveva fatta arrabbiare di nuovo e se la cosa doveva dispiacerlo in realtà lo divertiva e anche parecchio.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>« Beh, sì, a primo impatto mai avrei pensato tu fossi una guerriera. In ogni caso tu provaci a stendermi, vediamo quanto ci metti tu a finire gambe all'aria. » uno sbuffo da parte di lei, un occhiolino da vero bastardo da parte di lui che, impercettibilmente colpì. « Comunque io sono Snow. »</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Yuffie si ritrovò la mano fasciata dal guanto in pelle del biondo davanti agli occhi che lasciò per qualche lunghissimo secondo così, a mezz'aria, fino a che la ninja non si decise ad allungare il braccio e stringerla con energia nella propria. Era così calda la sua mano e quella stretta forte e decisa al punto da farle capire che lui era decisamente un tipo sicuro di sé. Non che ci volesse una stretta di mano per capirlo.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>« Puoi pure lasciarla sai? » le disse divertito ma non sarcastico, mentre lei scuoteva la testa non rispondendo per quella volta, ma concentrandosi nel sorseggiare il suo drink.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>« Adesso però una domanda te la faccio io. Come mai da queste parti? Se non sbaglio Bodhum è parecchio lontana da qua e... insomma, Kalm è un mortorio. »</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Snow a quella domanda cambiò espressione, incupendosi inevitabilmente al pensiero di Serah e della sua precoce morte.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Cercò di non far notare quel cambio repentino alla ragazza, nascondendo il dolore dietro a un finto sorriso, non potendo però fare lo stesso per l'ombra presente nel suo sguardo che non sfuggì affatto a Yuffie.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>« Viaggio di piacere? Voglia di cambiare aria? » lo aiutò Yuffie, capendo la difficoltà del biondo che le rivolse uno sguardo come muto ringraziamento. Non era il momento per parlare di Serah, non con quella ragazza esuberante che aveva appena conosciuto non volendo deprimere anche lei.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>« Diciamo di sì. Sai, Bodhum è una piccola cittadina e non c'è molto da vedere, per cui viene naturale pensare di andarsene un giorno se si è abituati a viaggiare come me. »</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Eh già, dopo aver salvato la prima volta Gaya e aver affrontato quel lungo viaggio assieme a Lightning e gli altri, dando vita all'attuale mondo in cui stava vivendo e aver viaggiato ancora nel tempo attraverso i portali in cerca della sorella della sua fidanzata era pure normale che non riuscisse a starsene fermo in un luogo troppo a lungo.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>« Tu invece perché da queste parti? Sbaglio o hai definito questa città un mortorio? »</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Se qualcuno glielo avesse chiesto avrebbe detto di averle fatto quella domanda per distogliere l'attenzione da sé, ma la verità era che Yuffie lo incuriosiva e trovava la sua voce squillante piacevole da ascoltare.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>La vide sollevare gli occhi al soffitto e mordersi le labbra con aria pensosa, come a cercare di capire se poteva rivelargli il perché di quel viaggio o meno, ma alla fine, forse convinta dall'espressione distesa e interessata di Snow decise di parlare.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>« Devi sapere che qua a Kalm vive un vecchio tirchio ed egoist– No. Aspetta, parto dal principio altrimenti non ci capisci nulla. » si schiarì la voce, prendendosi qualche secondo per raccogliere le idee e ripartì. « Qualche tempo fa ho scoperto che su un'isoletta in mezzo all'oceano dovrebbe trovarsi la Materia Summon Knight of the round e che, sfiga vuole, per raggiungere quello sputo di terra sia necessario procurarsi un chocobo dorato. Hai presente quanto siano rari questi polli in particolare? Non sono i classici pennuti che trovi nelle praterie, col cazzo!, questi bastardi si ottengono solamente facendo accoppiare particolari specie creando più generazioni e, ora, secondo te ho tempo e voglia di mettermi ad allevare esseri muniti di becco? »</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Glielo chiese realmente e Snow, trattenendo una risata, scosse piano il capo del tutto intenzionato ad assecondarla.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>« Ovviamente no. »</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>« Già. Preciso. Sicuro come la morte. » fece solenne, tirando un sorso dalla vodka convinta di darsi un tono. « E qui entra in gioco il vecchio tirchio di cui ti parlavo poc'anzi: egli vive in una catapecchia qui a Kalm e caso voglia che lui abbia uno di quei pennuti. Ora, la richiesta della cariatide è stata: 'tu portare me Desert Rose, io dare te chocobo dorato' – ok, non parlava propriamente così ma dettagli. Comuuunque, tu sai cosa sia questa Desert Rose? »</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>« Qualcosa che ha a che fare con un deserto? » se ne uscì Snow, riflettendo dove avesse già sentito quel nome, sgranando gli occhi quando lo ricordò. « Sbaglio o si tratta di una stupida leggenda? Si parlava di Weapon e ok, quelle abbiamo appurato che esistano realmente ma... c'è realmente qualcuno che sia riuscito a farle fuori? Perché insomma, parliamo di una sorta di armi create dal pianeta per– »</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Snow vedendo la manina alzata di Yuffie con un'espressione furba e fiera di sé in volto, sollevò un sopracciglio, totalmente incredulo che quella ragazzina stesse realmente insinuando di aver fatto fuori una Weapon che, d'accordo, lui non ne aveva mai viste, ma la leggenda narrava che fossero una potenza un milione di volte più grande di dieci Esper messi insieme.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>« Oh insomma, non fare quella faccia! Non l'ho sconfitta da sola, ok? Ho contribuito a metterla fuori combattimento, ma eravamo in tre e questo a casa mia significa che per il 33,3% periodico il merito sia mio. » ci tenne a sottolineare Yuffie, mentre il biondo si lasciava andare a un fischio di ammirazione e per niente di scherno, stavolta. « In realtà la percentuale è un pochino più bassa visto che il colpo di grazia glielo ha dato Cloud con la sua Omnislash – che sarebbe una specie di colpo speciale, sai? Non so come faccia ad affettare velocemente e un sacco di volte il bersaglio ma, ehi!, è fighissimo – e... uhm, che stavo dicendo? Ah sì! Non avrò fatto la parte più importante ma sono stata fon-da-men-ta-le per far fuori quel coso tentacoloso e brutto. »</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Di certo la ninja non si era resa conto della faccia perplessa dell'altro quando era stato nominato tale Cloud che ovviamente lui manco sapeva chi fosse, senza però osare interromperla data la domanda sicuramente superflua.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>« Fammi capire una cosa, Yuffie. » disse, catturando la sua attenzione prima di porle il quesito che gli stava tormentando la mente sin da quando lei aveva finito il suo sproloquio. « Tale vecchio tirchio ed egoista ti ha chiesto di portargli una Desert Rose ottenibile sconfiggendo una Weapon che tu hai sconfitto, ergo, dovresti esserne in possesso di questo fantomatico oggetto. Quindi, qual è il problema? »</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>« ...ah. » scandì lei dopo un lunghissimo di minuto passato in silenzio a fissare con occhi sgranati Snow, cadendo dalle nuvole.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Inutile dire che il biondo a quell'esclamazione scoppiò a ridere, non riuscendo a credere che quella ragazza che, tecnicamente sembrava sveglia e parecchio furba, non ci avesse pensato.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Dovette persino affrettare ad abbassarsi sotto il tavolo, credendo che Yuffie gli stesse per lanciare il bicchiere ormai quasi vuoto in testa per quella reazione, ma per fortuna all'ultimo si trattenne, optando per un bel calcio assestato su un ginocchio che fece imprecare il biondo. Voluto, eh, ci mancherebbe!</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>« D'accordo. D'accordo, me lo merito. Ma dai, come diavolo hai fatto a non pensare di avere il vecchio in pugno? Poveraccio, si sarebbe risparmiato un sacco di insulti. » le disse, sentendo ancora le labbra tirare a causa della risata che gli pizzicava in gola, trattenuta lì solo per non beccarsi un altro calcione.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>« Forse perché non avevo collegato che l'oggetto in questione fosse proprio quello, genio? » sbuffò lei, rivolgendo uno sguardo irritato a Snow che pareva l'avesse presa per un stupida. « Il problema adesso è un altro. E se quel deficiente di Cloud lo ha venduto? »</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>« Non ti resta che scoprirlo. » la esortò Snow, mentre il cameriere arrivò a portar via i bicchieri vuoti che presto, su richiesta del ragazzo, avrebbe sostituito con altre due vodka.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Fu così strano per lui provare leggerezza e serenità dopo tanto tempo; era riuscito persino a dimenticare il lutto per almeno una buona mezzora e il merito era senz'altro di quella ragazza un po' folle che aveva incontrato per purissimo caso.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Proprio in quel momento la osservava mentre discuteva per telefono con tale Cloud sull'importanza che aveva per lei la Desert Rose, trattenendo una risata di cuore nel vederla in difficoltà non riuscendo proprio a convincerlo a consegnarle l'indispensabile oggetto.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Chiuse la chiamata dopo una decina di minuti, sospirando di sollievo e lasciandosi scappare uno 'stronzo' tra i denti che, chiaramente, era rivolto al suo amico.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Yuffie, senza nemmeno farsi domande prese un sorso dal bicchiere magicamente pieno di vodka, puntando lo sguardo in quello di Snow che la guardava contrariato.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>« Che c'è? »</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>« Oh, ma prego, è stato un piacere offrirti non uno ma bensì due di quelli. » disse, indicando il bicchiere e vedendo poi lei allontanare la cannuccia e fissare il contenuto del bicchiere che, effettivamente, era tornato a riempirlo.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>« Avanti, cosa vuoi in cambio? » borbottò lei, accigliandosi e convincendosi che ci fosse un sottinteso pur di non ammettere che era stato gentile e quindi obbligarsi a dire quella parolina.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>« Assolutamente niente. Tranne forse quella parola che, evidentemente, tu odi tanto dire. » la punzecchiò lui, sorprendendosi di quanto riuscisse a leggerla alla perfezione nonostante l'avesse appena conosciuta.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>« Come se ti avessi chiesto qualcosa. » lo freddò con tono antipatico, sentendosi in colpa mezzo secondo dopo aver pronunciato quelle parole, complice anche l'espressione stupefatta del biondo che, anche se non lo dava a vedere, ci era rimasto male. « Però, dai, visto che senza il tuo aiuto non avrei ottenuto nessun drink direi che la mia gratitudine te la meriti. »</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>A lui bastarono quelle parole e quel sorriso che, ben nascosto, aveva una piccola puntina di dolcezza che un occhio attento mai avrebbe notato e mosso da una serenità inaspettata allungò una mano per andare a scompigliare i capelli corti della ragazza, scoprendo quanto quel gesto gli venisse naturale. Come se fosse nato per farlo e lei, a giudicare dalle palpebre chiuse in un'espressione rilassata e di chiaro apprezzamento, fosse nata per riceverlo.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>« Quindi domani vai a recuperare l'oggetto di inestimabile valore? » domandò lui di punto in bianco, spezzando il silenzio che si era creato.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>« Oh yeah! Grazie al cielo non devo neppure faticare troppo visto che è a pochi chilometri da qui. » gli disse, zittendosi subito dopo e rimanendo a osservarlo con aria assorta. « Mi chiedevo... »</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Snow in quei lunghi secondi di silenzio la fissò perplesso, chiedendosi cosa passasse per quella testolina che aveva capito girasse a trecento all'ora, mettendosi sugli attenti quando lei cominciò un discorso, non troppo sicura evidentemente.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>« Che cosa? » la incalzò, poggiando il mento sul palmo della mano e inchiodandola con uno sguardo che denotava curiosità.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>« Tu sei mai stato a Edge? In fondo, se ho capito bene stai viaggiando per conoscere il mondo, per cui, magari potrebbe essere una buona cosa per te andarci. » Snow l'aveva notato che stava girando attorno al punto, avendo capito benissimo cosa volesse dire con quelle parole un po' a caso e mettendo su uno dei suoi sorrisetti un po' a presa di culo tornò per l'ennesima volta in quella serata a punzecchiarla.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>« È un modo innovativo per chiedermi di venire con te? » breve e conciso. E senza peli sulla lingua.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Yuffie rimase in silenzio, le guance leggermente rosate per un'emozione che difficilmente provava ma che riuscì a mascherare bene con la scusa dell'alcol in circolo; non abbassò mai lo sguardo e anzi, volutamente lo mantenne fisso nelle iridi azzurre come il ghiaccio del biondo, quasi come a sfidarlo a chi lo distoglieva prima. Nessuno dei due lo fece, rimanendo attratti l'uno all'altro come fossero due magneti.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>« Sì. » disse in un sussurro, con un'innocenza che spiazzò Snow e lei stessa prima di tutto. Ma la sincerità dopotutto era sempre stato il suo punto di forza.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Ancora minuti interminabili a guardarsi, studiandosi l'un l'altro, fino a che non arrivò un cameriere ad avvertirli che a malincuore stavano chiudendo, spezzando così quel momento che aveva un che di magico.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Senza dire una parola Snow lasciò i guil sul tavolo, avviandosi fuori dal locale con Yuffie al seguito che parve rendersi conto solo in quel momento quanto fosse alto il biondo visto come lo guardava: tra l'oltraggiato e il divertito. Prima o poi arrivato il momento per prenderla in giro anche su quello, era solo questione di tempo.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Superato l'arco in pietra si incamminarono in direzione dell'hotel, soffermandosi fuori dall'ingresso con l'urgenza di finire il discorso iniziato poco prima.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>« Allora Snow, che hai deciso? »</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>« Ah, dovevo decidere? » le chiese, facendo finta di cadere delle nuvole per poi incrociare le braccia al petto e assumere un'espressione pensierosa, fingendo di riflettere su quella proposta che in realtà già aveva accettato nel momento stesso in cui lei glielo aveva chiesto. « Comunque sì, ho deciso che dovrò sopportarti ancora per un po'. »</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Non seppe dire se fosse per reale felicità o perché lo stesse prendendo in giro, ma vederla saltare e battere le mani come una bambina con quegli occhioni illuminati lo rese stranamente pieno di gioia. Da quanto non si sentiva così... leggero? Spensierato?</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Non poté fare a meno di ricambiare quel sorriso e, contagiato dall'esuberanza della ragazza che stava facendo tornar fuori quella stessa attitudine che caratterizzava anche lui da sempre ma che il lutto aveva sepolto sotto strati pesantissimi di noia o falso divertimento, allungò un braccio e chiuse la mano a pugno per esortarla a fare lo stesso facendoli poi scontrare in un gesto di complicità.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>« Quindi faccio ufficialmente parte della missione pennuto dorato? » le domandò a bassa voce entrando nella hall, scoprendo dal numero sulla chiave di Yuffie che condividevano lo stesso piano.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>« Ebbene sì e sappi che non puoi più tornare indietro. Da ora in poi dovrai fare tuuutto quello che dico io che, modestamente, sono il capo. » disse, assottigliando gli occhi e mettendo su un'espressione che diabolica era dir poco, tanto che Snow cominciava a pentirsi di aver accettato di andare con lei.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>« Qualcosa mi dice che sarà un viaggio della speranza. » sospirò, fingendosi esasperato senza però riuscirci visto il sorriso che gli piegava le labbra.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Si fermarono poco dopo quando furono di fronte alla stanza del biondo che indicò la porta per far capire a Yuffie che dovevano salutarsi.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Decisero di far colazione insieme e poi partire alla volta di Edge che, per quanto abbastanza vicina, a piedi ci avrebbero messo un bel po' per raggiungerla.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>« Allora ci vediamo domani e sappi che se non sei puntuale io me ne vado. » lo avvertì puntandogli un dito sul petto con aria minacciosa, mentre quello sollevava le mani in segno di resa stando al gioco.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>« Sarò più che puntuale visto che non voglio incorrere nella furia che hai mostrato stasera con quel pover'uomo. » disse con aria di scherno facendola ridere.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>« Ma va', dovrebbe ringraziarmi visto che gli ho movimentato la serata! »</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>A quel punto capendo che non potevano stare ulteriormente a cercare scuse per prolungare quella conversazione divenuta di circostanza, fu Snow a fare la prima mossa, allungando ancora una volta la mano per scompigliarle i capelli.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>« Buonanotte Yuffie. Cerca di riposarti, che se domani ti lagni che sei stanca io non ti aspetto. »</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>« Io non mi lagno affatto! » disse piccata, cominciando ad avviarsi verso la sua camera, salvo poi fermarsi e rivolgere un'ultima occhiata al biondo. « Notte Snow! »</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>E così, facendogli una linguaccia si incamminò verso la propria camera, mentre lui entrava nella sua con un sorriso a piegargli le labbra.</span>
  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello, miei dolci biscottini (eh?), innanzitutto se siete arrivati sino a qua significa che avete letto tutto e che, quindi, forse volete sapere da cosa la mia mente malata abbia partorito questo crossover.<br/>Dunque, dovete sapere che è stato per merito di un gdr di scrittura se un dì ho iniziato a pensare e Snow e Yuffie come affini e nonostante le troppe divergenze con la roleplayer con cui avevo mandato avanti una storia, la ship è rimasta nel mio cuore e niente, sono diventati la mia gioiaH.<br/>Ma insomma, guardateli e ditemi se non sono perfetti insieme? Che sia il carattere – perché andiamo, si completano e vivono di perculi – che di fisicità – quaranta centimetri di differenza. Non dico altro – questi due mi fanno impazzire.<br/>So, il succo del discorso è che ho voluto dare una mia visione del loro rapporto e che, in questa storia, vede i loro mondi mescolarsi; ho cercato di far tornare le vicende tratte dai loro Final Fantasy di provenienza (dove per Yuffie si arriva post Advent Children e per Snow post XIII-2) e creare un motivo per cui Bodhum sia presente in un mondo dove c'è anche Edge.<br/>Insomma, probabilmente straparlo io e ho scritto una marea di cavolate, ma voi prendete tutto questo potpourri come il desiderio di una shipper/fan di questi due/chiamatemi come volete che aveva il bisogno di traslarli in una storia.<br/>Ah! Ultima cosa: la storia nasce seguendo un prompt trovato in un sito che dice: “write a story about two people who meet and become instant friends”, anche se qualcosa mi dice che diventeranno poi trombamici e poi ancora bf. Ma chissà.<br/>Ultima postilla: il rating è arancione per ora, ma qualcosa mi dice che diventerà rosso per i motivi di cui sopra.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Edge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>L'arrivo a Edge e una breve pausa all'Inn del posto prima di ripartire con direzione 7th Heaven.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Come da accordi Snow e Yuffie si erano ritrovati nella sala da pranzo per far colazione prima di partire.</p>
<p>Quella mattina Snow aveva scoperto che la ragazza, a differenza sua, era una macchinetta fin da subito e, per quanto avesse adorato quella voce squillante la sera prima, in quel momento l'aveva odiata.</p>
<p>« Yuffie, please, non c'è un tasto per spegnerti? Abbi pietà di me a quest'ora del mattino. » la rimbeccò mentre si stropicciava gli occhi con le dita, chiaramente ancora per metà nel mondo dei sogni.</p>
<p>Come si era aspettato la ninja pareva essersela presa per quell'osservazione, ma stranamente rimase in silenzio per tutto il tempo di quella colazione, tornando a tormentare Snow solamente al momento della partenza quando il ragazzo si era ripreso dal coma.</p>
<p>Prima di lasciare Kalm fecero un salto a far scorte di curativi nel caso ne avessero avuto bisogno, nonostante nell'area di Midgar i mostri fossero decisamente deboli.</p>
<p>« Certo che sei permalosa, te ne sei accorta? » se ne uscì a un certo punto Snow, mentre varcavano l'entrata della città, dicendoglielo non propriamente per punzecchiarla quanto per spezzare quel silenzio che si era creato a causa del suo mood mattutino.</p>
<p>« Certo che sei stronzo, te ne sei accorto? » replicò prontamente lei, incrociando le braccia al petto per poi aumentare l'andatura, distanziandolo.</p>
<p>« Dai, era un modo per spezzare il ghiaccio, non prendertela. Di nuovo. » aggiunse lui a bassa voce, sentito benissimo dalla ragazza che si bloccò, voltandosi per rivolgergli un'occhiata di fuoco. « E va bene, la smetto. Ma sappi che non voleva essere un modo per toglierti la parola e anzi, puoi parlare pure quanto vuoi. »</p>
<p>« Tranne la mattina, chiaro. » borbottò lei, sollevando dapprima gli occhi al cielo per poi allungare una mano verso il biondo che nel mentre le si era avvicinato fino a fermarsi a pochi passi da lei. « Tregua? »</p>
<p>« Ma certo! » esclamò lui, sorridendole di cuore e stringendole energicamente la mano. « Non oso immaginare quanto possa essere noioso il tragitto fino a questa Edge senza la tua voce a farmi compagnia. E no, non lo dico per leccare il culo, puoi pure rilassarti. »</p>
<p>Lo disse prontamente, vedendo la sua espressione farsi esasperata, cogliendola quindi impreparata e lasciandola a boccheggiare a vuoto. Quel maledetto era davvero bravo a capirla e, santoddio, a lasciarla senza parole. Yuffie Kisaragi aveva davvero trovato qualcuno in grado di tenerle testa? Pareva. Diamine.</p>
<p>« Mi pare ovvio. Non mi stupisco affatto che tu non possa fare a meno della presenza della bellissima, quanto energica Yuffie e mi dispiace davvero che tu l'abbia incontrata visto che quando ti separerai da lei ti mancherà da matti. » la modestia in fondo che cos'era? Di certo una cosa che a quella ragazza mancava ma che a Snow, inevitabilmente, faceva sorridere.</p>
<p>La trovava buffa e unica nel suo genere, perché era certo che incontrare qualcuno con quel piglio naturalmente divertente e che faceva del suo ego la propria arma di conquista – beh, per modo di dire – era davvero raro. No, anzi, unico.</p>
<p>« Oh, puoi scommetterci che mi mancherà, ma il sottoscritto al momento ha la fortuna di essere all'inizio del loro viaggio insieme e, visto che per arrivare a Edge e di conseguenza al momento in cui Miss Parlantina verrà in possesso della Desert Rose manca ancora diverso tempo, mi prendo queste lunghe e fantastiche ore in sua compagnia come fossero oro. »</p>
<p>Aveva deciso di stare al suo gioco, divertito dall'uso che faceva della terza persona per parlare di se stessa e assecondandola, riprendendo così a camminare in direzione della nuova Midgar.</p>
<p>Per stessa ammissione della ragazza, ancora non sapevano dove dovevano andare precisamente; Yuffie sapeva che Cloud, il tizio con cui aveva parlato a telefono e che aveva scoperto essere un suo caro amico, aveva cambiato abitazione perché dal post-Geostigma le cose al 7<sup>th</sup> Heaven si erano fatte più impegnative a causa dell'incremento della clientela che, sicuramente, era aumentata una volta scoperto che lì ci viveva colui che aveva messo fine alla pandemia. Già, ci viveva, per buona pace di Tifa.</p>
<p>« E quindi dimmi un po', questi tuoi amici sarebbero gli stessi con cui hai sconfitto Ruby Weapon? O era Emerald? » domandò perplesso Snow, non ricordando praticamente un tubo del fascicolo sulle Weapon che aveva letto una volta per caso.</p>
<p>« Entrambe, Snow. Le ho sconfitte entrambe. In ogni caso sì, sono proprio loro e ti avverto... » lasciò in sospeso la frase, chiedendosi se fosse così necessario avvertirlo che la sua amica aveva due boe sul davanti, ma decise di lasciargli la sorpresa. Quantomeno perché non avrebbe saputo nascondere quell'impercettibile fastidio all'altezza del proprio, di petto – piatto – e dar voce a quell'avvertimento l'avrebbe messa esattamente nella condizione di domandarsi a cosa fosse dovuto.</p>
<p>« Cosa c'è che devo sapere? Per caso che questi tuoi amici sono come te? Perché in tal caso credo che cambierò strada e arrivederci e grazie. » le disse, piegando gli angoli delle labbra in un ghigno divertito che presagiva l'ennesimo battibecco.</p>
<p>« Non oseresti. » fece lapidaria lei, prendendo il contropiede il biondo che mentalmente si disperò per quello scontro mancato. « E comunque no, non sono affatto come me visto che di Yuffie ce n'è una sola. Per fortuna, direbbero loro. »</p>
<p>« Che crudeltà. » commentò Snow divertito, mentre si fermavano per una breve e unica sosta per riprendere un po' di fiato.</p>
<p>Ripartirono dopo una decina di minuti e tra una chiacchiera e l'altra giunsero a Edge nel primo pomeriggio, constatando come lì la temperatura fosse più afosa nonostante la breve distanza.</p>
<p>Snow si tolse il cappotto, allacciandolo al braccio, mentre la ninja respirava affannosamente a causa di un mix di fatica e caldo.</p>
<p>Decisero di fermarsi a una locanda per prenotare una stanza e riposare un po' prima di andare a cercare il 7<sup>th</sup> Heaven e rimasero entrambi di sasso quando il proprietario fece loro sapere che le camere singole erano tutte terminate. Di facciata mostrarono l'un l'altro indifferenza, ma la verità è che avevano annusato la pericolosità della cosa: o morte o... no, meglio non pensarci.</p>
<p>« Io... mi faccio una doccia. » esordì Yuffie, spezzando il silenzio che si era creato una volta che ebbero raggiunto la stanza, rendendosi conto solo un secondo dopo averlo detto che non era cosa buona. « E non sbirciare! »</p>
<p>Certo, era proprio il tipo da mettersi a spiare dal buco della serratura. Ma per chi l'aveva preso? D'accordo che una situazione di intimità come quello tra due estranei poteva essere abbastanza strano e deleterio – soprattutto per chi come lui non era stato nelle vicinanze di una ragazza da almeno un paio di anni – ma a tutto c'era un limite e, soprattutto, lui una dignità ce l'aveva.</p>
<p>« Spiacente ma non rientra nei miei interessi mettermi a spiare chi dimostra l'aspetto di una mocciosa. »</p>
<p>Ok, forse aveva esagerato con la battuta e neppure fece in tempo ad allungare una mano come a fermarla, volendo scusarsi, che quella con espressione furiosa prese un cambio di vestiti e andò a chiudersi nel bagno, sbattendo la porta con tutta la forza che aveva, tanto che il biondo ebbe paura che gli sarebbe crollato il soffitto sulla testa.</p>
<p>« E dai, Yuffie, non dicevo sul serio! » provò, lasciandosi sfuggire un sospiro rassegnato quando udì un chiarissimo 'vaffanculo!' provenire dall'altra stanza. Ottimo.</p>
<p>Con aria dispiaciuta Snow sistemò i vestiti che avrebbe indossato una volta che fosse stato il suo turno per la doccia, dopodiché, sdraiandosi sul letto e rimanendo a lungo a fissare il soffitto, cominciò a pensare a un modo per farsi perdonare dalla ragazza. Non era da lui offendere le persone, perché tra punzecchiare in maniera simpatica e insultare c'era la sua bella differenza e a quanto sembrava aveva calcato troppo la mano andando ben oltre allo scherzo.</p>
<p>Per ora si rese conto che poteva fare ben poco e l'unica cosa che gli venne in mente non era granché ma dato che dovevano pranzare valeva la pena tentare, no?</p>
<p>Rotolò sul materasso, allungandosi poi verso il cordless per chiamare il servizio in camera da cui ordinò il pranzo e da bere rigorosamente il vino migliore che avevano, giusto perché il perdono andava conquistato in grande.</p>
<p>Passò all'incirca una decina di minuti dopo i quali uscì dal bagno la ragazza già vestita e pronta, tranne per i capelli che aveva lasciato bagnati, cosa che non sfuggì al biondo.</p>
<p>« Dovresti asciugarli. » si affrettò a dire, trovando la prima scusa per rivolgerle la parola, non ottenendo altro che un'occhiata torva a cui non osò ribattere. L'avrebbe fatta sbollire ancora un po', sicuro che in fondo sarebbe stata lei stessa a ricominciare a parlargli visto che non riusciva proprio a stare in silenzio, ormai la conosceva perfettamente.</p>
<p>Senza dire più niente si diresse a sua volta in bagno, prendendo un cambio di vestiti e sbrigandosi a farsi la doccia prima che il catering portasse loro il pranzo; sotto il getto d'acqua tiepida gli venne spontaneo soffermarsi a riflettere sugli avvenimenti di quei due giorni e su come fosse stato strano e inaspettato ritrovarsi a viaggiare assieme a Yuffie.</p>
<p>Dopo anni di solitudine in cui neppure più la presenza degli amici era riuscita a sollevargli il morale, in maniera del tutto improvvisa aveva incontrato quella ragazza dal carattere vivace e permaloso che, con i suoi modi di fare lo avevano letteralmente portato in una sorta di dimensione in cui Serah e tutto il resto sembravano essere spariti. Non che avesse dimenticato, solo... era come se fosse avvolto in una bolla che lo proteggeva dal dolore.</p>
<p>Ecco anche perché doveva assolutamente farsi perdonare: poteva mai lasciare che quella ragazza che lo stava salvando restasse arrabbiata? Anche se, doveva ammettere che il cipiglio rabbioso la rendeva decisamente interessante.</p>
<p>Sorridendo inconsciamente all'immagine di lei corrucciata, spense l'acqua e uscì dalla doccia, asciugandosi e indossando dei vestiti leggeri in vista dell'afa di Edge e tornò in camera, dove Yuffie lo aspettava a braccia conserte.</p>
<p>« Era ora. Pensavo fossi affogato, il che forse sarebbe stato quel che ti meritavi. » borbottò, ancora evidentemente arrabbiata, anche se molto meno rispetto a prima. « Io ho fame e, anche se potevo prendere e andarmene a mangiare qualcosa senza di te non l'ho fatto. Vedi quanto sono magnanima? »</p>
<p>« Lo sei. E io sono previdente, perché mentre sua signoria era a farsi una doccia lunga due ore ho chiamato il servizio in camera. » le disse, vedendo gli occhi di lei illuminarsi all'idea di mettere qualcosa sotto i denti, per niente incline però a ringraziarlo, dopotutto le era dovuto visto ciò che le aveva detto. « Allora, sono perdonato? »</p>
<p>A quella domanda Yuffie portò un dito alle labbra, fissandolo per un minuto buono mentre pensava se fosse il caso assecondarlo o farlo bollire ancora nel suo brodo, ma dato che la vendetta la stuzzicava decise di farlo aspettare ancora un po'.</p>
<p>« Deciderò in base a ciò che hai ordinato. » disse tombale, facendo però capire a Snow quale sarebbe stato il verdetto grazie al sorriso che non riuscì proprio a nascondergli.</p>
<p>E ovviamente le cose andarono esattamente come previsto dal ragazzo che, dopo neanche cinque minuti da quando era entrato il catering a consegnare loro il carrello con le pietanze, la ninja si era letteralmente lanciata sul suddetto, ingozzandosi dapprima con prelibatissime penne al ragù di Behemoth, dopodiché buttandosi sulla bistecca della stessa bestia con in faccia un'espressione che dire soddisfatta era un eufemismo.</p>
<p>In tutto questo Snow era andato a sedersi sul divanetto senza trovare il coraggio di prendere la propria porzione di cibo e anzi, rimase immobile a osservare la voracità con cui Yuffie spazzolava il pranzo.</p>
<p>« Non hai fame? » domandò poi lei, notando che il biondo non avesse preso ancora nulla.</p>
<p>« Aspetto che finisci tu, sia mai che scambi il mio braccio per cibo e ti ingoi pure quello. » ridacchiò lui, divertito, mentre lei gli faceva una linguaccia prima di addentare l'ultimo boccone di carne.</p>
<p>« Non è colpa mia se ho fame. » lo informò, pulendosi la bocca e bevendo un sorso di vino. Dopodiché si alzò dal divano e dirigendosi verso il carrello si occupò lei stessa di riempire un piatto di penne per Snow, porgendoglielo con il migliore dei sorrisi. « E comunque sei perdonato. »</p>
<p>Ma Snow di dubbi ne aveva? Si era persino dimenticato che la ragazza ce l'avesse con lui visto il modo con cui era tornata a scherzare, come se non fosse successo nulla.</p>
<p>Stette però al gioco e afferrando il piatto, sfiorò per caso le dita di lei, portandolo a provare una sensazione insolita che però decise di relegare prontamente in un angolo remoto di se stesso, facendo per cui finta di nulla.</p>
<p>Lasciò che Yuffie parlasse mentre lui mangiava, ascoltando ciò che aveva da dire riguardo ai suoi amici e le avventure che avevano vissuto in passato: a grandi linee gli spiegò come li aveva fregati quando, durante il viaggio, si erano ritrovati per caso sull'isola dove sorgeva la sua Wutai e di come, entrando in città, furono poi loro a fregare lei, tanto che il biondo le scoppiò a ridere in faccia. Possibile che lei, che si vantava tanto di essere furba e imbattibile avesse finito per rimetterci nel tentativo di imbrogliarli?</p>
<p>« Stai forse cercando di dirmi che la tua è tutta una facciata? Ti facevo più furba. » disse, rimettendo i piatti sul carrello una volta che ebbe finito di mangiare pure lui, tornando poi a sedersi e lasciandosi andare contro lo schienale del divano per sorseggiare il suo vino con tutta calma. Fece lo stesso anche Yuffie, posizionandosi con le ginocchia sopra la seduta e rimanendo voltata leggermente verso di lui, trovando la posa comoda.</p>
<p>« Mi sono solamente distratta. In fondo capita ai migliori. » gli rispose facendo spallucce, mentre prendeva una sorsata dal bicchiere di cristallo senza mai staccargli gli occhi di dosso.</p>
<p>« Però non è giusto! » se ne uscì improvvisamente con voce lagnosa, posando il calice vuoto sul tavolino di fronte e incrociando le braccia al petto con aria contrariata, tanto che Snow la fissò stranito. E ora che diavolo aveva fatto per farla arrabbiare? « Sto parlando solamente io e se andiamo avanti così tu saprai tutto della mia vita e io niente della tua. Basta! Caput! Da ora in poi non dico più niente, a meno che tu non ti decida a vuotare il sacco. »</p>
<p>Lo disse col suo solito modo di fare, ma la verità era che realmente voleva conoscere quel ragazzo così simile a lei nel carattere, per certi versi, e non solo per via della curiosità che faceva parte di lei, ma anche perché, inaspettatamente, lo trovava interessante. Non sapeva dire in cosa di preciso, forse in tutto o forse proprio per quel suo sviare quando si parlava di lui, ma non aveva importanza: ciò che ne aveva era scoprire qualcosa che lo riguardasse.</p>
<p>Dal canto suo Snow non era molto propenso a raccontarsi, non almeno di cose profonde che ancora gli facevano male, ma in fin dei conti non era giusto che Yuffie non sapesse nulla della sua vita.</p>
<p>« D'accordo. Cosa vuoi sapere? » il tono che gli uscì rese perfettamente chiaro quanto fosse restio a stare al gioco quella volta e la ragazza lo capì, restando per pochi istanti a fissarlo in silenzio, come a studiare attraverso la sua espressione se realmente fosse il caso di fargli qualche domanda. Di certo non gli avrebbe chiesto cose troppo personali, pensando che in fondo neppure lei era troppo felice di parlare di cose troppo intime, cosa che in effetti non aveva fatto.</p>
<p>« Veramente vorrei chiederti cose stupide e di poco conto, perciò non occorre che ti inalberi. » disse lei, volutamente con un tono giocoso con cui si divertì a punzecchiarlo. « Facciamo così! Giochiamo allo Yuffie and Snow's Q&amp;A. Ti va? Io faccio una domanda a te e tu ne fai una a me. Tanto non puoi rifiutarti e so che non lo farai visto che ti sto dando la possibilità di chiedermi quello che vuoi. <em>Tuttotutto</em>. »</p>
<p>« Ok, ottimo. Dov'è il bottone per spegnerti? » un ghigno accompagnato da uno sguardo sornione.</p>
<p>« Il gioco non è ancora cominciato e quella che hai appena fatto è chiaramente una domanda, ergo, non vale. » lo redarguì lei, sollevandosi in ginocchio sul divano e avvicinandosi pericolosamente a lui, puntandogli un dito nel petto proprio come la sera prima, col risultato di traballare data la posizione per nulla stabile e, senza riuscire a riprendersi, rovinare addosso a Snow che con prontezza di riflessi evitò che non rotolasse giù da divano.</p>
<p>« Non sapevo che questo Q&amp;A comprendesse la tua faccia sfracellata sul pavimento. » le disse, trovandosi i suoi occhi castani immersi nei propri color del ghiaccio, entrambi accesi da una luce pericolosamente piena di sottintesi.</p>
<p>Yuffie rimase immobile tra le sue braccia senza sapere che cosa dire, non riuscendo proprio a ignorare il caldo improvviso che le era salito addosso – un caldo che niente aveva a che fare con l'afa di Edge – né evitare il rossore che le andò a colorare le guance, cosa che Snow nonostante lo avesse notato ebbe il buon cuore di far finta di niente, capendo probabilmente lo stato d'animo della ragazza visto che in parte era come si sentiva anche lui.</p>
<p>Ancora un volta era come ritrovarsi imprigionato in una bolla che lo proteggeva dalla realtà esterna, quella realtà che aveva inaridito il suo cuore e che, essendo in quell'istante così lontana, non lo fece sentire in colpa quando posò delicatamente una mano sulla nuca di Yuffie per attirarla più vicina a sé e sfiorare le sue labbra con le proprie.</p>
<p>Durò giusto qualche secondo, il tempo di una breve carezza che per entrambi però fu abbastanza da rendersi conto di aver superato il punto di non ritorno: ormai non c'era più niente da fare e quel sottile filo che li aveva uniti dalla sera precedente, un filo fatto di pura e semplice attrazione per quanto avessero entrambi ignorato la cosa, si era rinsaldato fino a far capire loro che sì, diamine, si volevano ed era solo questione di tempo prima che anche l'ultima barriera eretta dal buon senso venisse giù del tutto.</p>
<p>Fu Snow a tirarsi indietro, a differenza di Yuffie che sembrava non badare a null'altro visto che aveva chiuso gli occhi e si era aggrappata alle sue spalle pronta ad accoglierlo. S'intende, l'aveva fatto a malincuore, ma vuoi per l'idea di fare un torto alla defunta Serah, vuoi perché sentiva di star facendo la cosa sbagliata con quella ragazza, senza rendersi conto che sì, in realtà era esattamente quello che lei voleva, aveva deciso di spezzare quel piacevole momento nel peggiore dei modi. E a niente valsero i caratteri un po' spacconi di entrambi che non erano abbastanza per dissipare l'imbarazzo creatosi.</p>
<p>Yuffie si rimise seduta sul divano, alzando gli occhi al soffitto pur di non incrociare lo sguardo dell'altro nonostante la voglia di capire attraverso la sua espressione cosa pensava di quel <em>bacio-non bacio</em> fosse tanta, troppa e con un piccolo sospiro fece per parlare, bloccandosi immediatamente sovrastata dalla voce del biondo.</p>
<p>« Non dovevamo andare dalla tua amica? » domandò lui, tentando di mantenere un tono abbastanza distaccato da ciò che era appena successo mentre dentro di sé c'era una tempesta in corso. Si aspettava tipo un pugno o qualcosa del genere, cosa che non arrivò, ma anzi, inaspettatamente arrivò ancora una volta la nonchalance petulante della ragazza a sorprenderlo.</p>
<p>« AH! DOMANDA! » se ne uscì, sforzandosi di ingoiare la vergogna per tirar fuori quel modo di fare con cui da sempre riusciva a nascondere determinati stati d'animo e togliersi da situazioni scomode. « La risposta è sì. Dunque faremmo bene a incamminarci, ma adesso caro il mio salvatore – perché, ehi!, hai ragione nel dire che mi sarei spiaccicata al suolo! – dobbiamo proprio andare a recuperare la Desert Rose, sia mai che quel tirchio di Cloud me la faccia sudare. »</p>
<p>Salvatore che però aveva sofferto come un cane a distaccarsi in quel modo visto che l'intenzione era quella di annegare in quelle labbra invitanti e che, proprio in quel momento, voleva coprire con le sue per zittirla, perché andiamo, imbarazzo o meno, non riusciva proprio a chiuderla quella bocca. E menomale, aggiunse mentalmente, anche se si sentiva un coglione visto che mai nella vita era stato un tipo che non sapeva come comportarsi in certe situazioni, anzi! Solo che si tornava lì, quella ragazza lo aveva preso dannatamente in contropiede e cazzo, non sapeva come uscirne.</p>
<p>« Si dà il caso che la mia non fosse una domanda per il tuo stupido giochetto. »</p>
<p>« Beh, in ogni caso stava a me cominciare, no? » ribatté lei prontamente, alzandosi dal divano e recuperando il cellulare prima di avviarsi alla porta, nonostante la voglia di tornare a lanciarsi sul sofà e avvinghiarsi a Snow fosse tanta. <em>Fosse tutto</em>. « Andiamo o hai intenzione di restare qui? Non che mi saresti utile, dopotutto. »</p>
<p>« Prego, fammi la tua domanda. » le concesse, ignorando però volutamente la frecciata e prendendo lui in custodia la chiave prima di uscire assieme all'esuberante ninja che, per tutto il tragitto fino all'ingresso dell'Inn rimase pensierosa nel tentativo di capire come sfruttare la sua domanda. « Guarda che i turni sono più di uno, non farti venire l'ulcera per il fatto che sei indecisa su cosa chiedere. »</p>
<p>« Ehi, ogni domanda richiede la giusta dose di riflessione. Dunque... ah! Partiamo dalle cose banali! Materia preferita? » sembrava convinta, così tanto che Snow non ebbe cuore di freddarla in malo modo.</p>
<p>« Non uso le Materia, però facciamo che te la do buona e ti dico qual è il mio elemento preferito. » le disse, vedendola dapprima sconvolta per quella rivelazione ma altrettanto curiosa per ciò che avrebbe risposto. « Ghiaccio. Una volta nemmeno ci badavo a elementi, magie e simili, diciamo che ci sono inciampato per caso in queste cose e, beh, per diverse circostanze che non sto a dirti mi sono ritrovato il ghiaccio come mio elemento. Ci sono affine, ecco. »</p>
<p>Yuffie era rimasta ad ascoltarlo interessata e colpita particolarmente da quella piccola ombra di nostalgia che gli aveva attraversato gli occhi, rendendolo ancor più affascinante. Se avesse potuto e avesse avuto la certezza di non infastidirlo, gli avrebbe chiesto di raccontargliele quelle circostanze che per la verità la incuriosivano terribilmente, ma per il momento preferì appuntarselo nella mente e magari ritirare fuori il discorso più avanti – perché di certo non si sarebbe dimenticata.</p>
<p>« Avrei detto fuoco. » disse tra sé e sé, facendo sorridere Snow a quella constatazione che, effettivamente non era del tutto sbagliata considerando il tipo di carattere che lui aveva.</p>
<p>« Invece io vorrei sapere da te se ti piacciono gli animali. Te lo chiedo visto come hai bistrattato il povero pennuto di cui vuoi impossessarti. » la risata che abbandonò le labbra di Yuffie fece voltare mezza via, tanto che lei si acciglio a causa di tutti quegli sguardi puntati addosso. Che, non si poteva neppure ridere? Ok che era sguaiata e allora?</p>
<p>« Interessante domanda. » disse, salendo le scale che portavano a una delle piazze principali della nuova Midgar: seguendo le indicazioni sui cartelli il 7<sup>th</sup> doveva essere da quelle parti. « I pennuti mi stanno leggermente indigesti perché non riesco a domarli, anche se a vederli li trovo carini. In ogni caso sì, mi piacciono gli animali e mi mancano i miei ventisei gatti che ho lasciato a Wutai. »</p>
<p>« VENTISEI?! » sbraitò Snow, incredulo che qualcuno nel mondo potesse possedere tanti gatti. Sicuramente doveva avere una casa enorme per contenerli tutti quanti, o almeno, un giardino sconfinato.</p>
<p>« Beh, che c'è di male? Nel mio paese vige la legge del menefreghismo e tutti quei poveretti ignorati dal mondo e malaticci finiscono dalla sottoscritta: non posso abbandonarli, capisci? Dal gatto randagio denutrito a quello un po' rotto e acciaccato, per finire a quello bisognoso di attenzioni, puoi star sicuro che li trovi a casa mia. »</p>
<p>Yuffie continuò a raccontare della sua passione per i gatti a lungo, descrivendo le abitudini più strambe di alcuni di loro ed elencando i nomi più assurdi sotto lo sguardo divertito di Snow che la osservava senza riuscire a togliersi il sorriso dalle labbra. Aveva capito che quella ragazza tendeva a preoccuparsi per chi era in difficoltà nonostante cercasse di nascondere quella bontà dietro una maschera di egoismo, ma trattandosi dei suoi gatti non era proprio riuscita a ricordarsi di innalzare quel muro e per un occhio attento si capiva che lei fosse fatta così, che si trattasse di uomini o animali. Se possibile aveva acquisito altri punti ai suoi occhi.</p>
<p>La ragazza fermò il suo sproloquio solo nel momento in cui in lontananza scorse l'insegna ben visibile del 7<sup>th</sup> Heaven e un po' per la contentezza, un po' per l'emozione di rivedere vecchi compagni di avventura, si voltò verso Snow cercando di coinvolgerlo in quell'ondata di sensazioni che la stavano cogliendo.</p>
<p>« Vuoi aspettare ancora un po' o vuoi entrare? » gli domandò lui dopo qualche minuto in cui Yuffie era rimasta a fissare di fronte a sé senza muovere un muscolo, portandolo a rompere lui stesso quel silenzio riportandola alla realtà.</p>
<p>La vide annuire energicamente e del tutto all'improvviso lo afferrò per un braccio trascinandoselo fino al bar dei suoi amici con un sorriso che le illuminava il volto e che, inevitabilmente, stava contagiando anche Snow.</p>
<p>Senza esagerare ormai poteva tranquillamente dire che quella ragazzina era la sua cura contro lo schifo che la vita gli aveva riservato fino a quel momento: ricreare i mondi a discapito di anime innocenti dopotutto alla fine era servito a qualcosa e forse era arrivato anche per lui il momento di godersi qualche attimo di felicità dopo tanto tempo.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ma salve a voi o sopravvissuti che, se siete arrivati fin qua è per me una grande gioia.<br/>Innanzitutto vi dico che questo capitolo avrebbe dovuto coprire tutta la faccenda Edge, ovvero anche la parte del 7th Heaven ma dato che Snow e Yuffie mi sono sfuggiti di mano ho finito per dilungarmi e ho deciso dunque di spezzare il capitolo in due parti.<br/>Ciò in realtà mi consola perché significa che le cose da dire aumentano man mano che scrivo e quindi questa piccola long diventerà un pochino più che piccola.<br/>Io di mio posso dire che sono fiera di ciò che sta venendo fuori dato che, come già avevo detto, erano anni che non scrivevo fanfiction e per giunta lo sto facendo sulla mia strana OTP che sembra non si possa realizzare in altri modi che non con scritti di mio pugno.<br/>Avrò il mio lieto fino e come dico io e ciò è per me una cosa bellissima ♥<br/>Anyway, grazie a chiunque abbia letto fino a qui perché per me conta davvero molto.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Edge - 7th Heaven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prosegue la permanenza a Edge con l'arrivo di Snow e Yuffie al 7th Heaven.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    <span>Nel momento in cui varcarono la soglia del pub, Snow rimase incantato a guardarsi intorno, riconoscendo quanto lo stile rendesse quel posto accogliente, un po' come una casa: la struttura era fatta interamente in legno; in fondo alla sala c'era il bancone che era agghindato con disegni fatti sicuramente da dei bambini, al di là del quale erano posti quattro sgabelli con la seduta in pelle rossa e tutt'attorno sparsi per la stanza dei tavoli, alcuni più grandi altri più piccoli, mentre al lato sinistro c'era una zona di comfort composta da cuscini e divanetti, lasciata in penombra come a voler ricreare un angolo dedicato al relax. Era davvero un posto molto carino il 7<sup>th</sup> Heaven e Snow era certo che fosse stato costruito di proposito per assomigliare ad una seconda casa – per coloro che desideravano fuggire dalla propria realtà per un po' – o addirittura l'unica – dando dimora a chi una casa non l'aveva.</span>
  </span>
</p><p><span><span>Tornò in sé solamente quando sentì la presa di Yuffie allentarsi e un acuto di giubilo abbandonare le sue labbra prima che si fiondasse da quella che doveva essere la sua amica che, prima di abbracciarla seppur la ninja non sembrasse molto d'accordo, l'accolse con un rimprovero.</span></span><br/>
 </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>« Non puoi farti vedere solamente quando ti serve qualcosa, disgraziata. » la risposta venne prontamente soffocata dalle tette di Tifa – particolarmente abbondanti dovette ammettere Snow che non aveva potuto fare a meno di notare – che se l'era tirata addosso.</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>« Vuoi soffocarmi per caso? Quelle sono delle arm– ahia! » protestò lei, ricevendo uno schiaffetto sulla spalla prima di tentare di rispondere, non riuscendo nuovamente. Fissò la mora con aria perplessa e, seguendo il suo sguardo altrettanto perplesso, capì che si stava chiedendo chi fosse Snow. Già, Snow. Lo aveva dimenticato.</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Il ragazzo sentendosi osservato, sollevò una mano a mo' di saluto, sfoggiando il migliore dei sorrisi mentre si avvicinava alle due per presentarsi, senza accorgersi dello sguardo abbastanza contrariato di Yuffie che non sembrava gradire molto quella reazione, convinta che anche Snow fosse stato fregato dal fascino delle tette. Non sapeva però che erano tutte idee sue e che, soprattutto, avrebbe dovuto contenersi visto che in fin dei conti quel tipo era liberissimo di fare quel che voleva, no?</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>« Tifa, Snow. Snow, Tifa. » borbottò, lasciando che i due si stringessero la mano facendo le dovute presentazioni.</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>« Accomodatevi, così mi raccontate cosa ci fate da queste parti. Cloud non mi aveva detto che venivi accompagnata. » disse lei con una certa curiosità mentre se ne andava dietro al bancone per preparare loro qualcosa, seguita dai due ragazzi che andarono a sedersi di fronte a lei.</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>« Devo averlo dimenticato, in fin dei conti è stata una cosa improvvisata visto che ci siamo conosciuti ieri. Però, insomma, sempre meglio che affrontare un viaggio interamente da sola, no? » </span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>« Non che ti sia mai fatta problemi. » precisò Tifa, preparando due cocktail non troppo carichi, studiando al contempo l'espressione di Yuffie.</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>« In realtà è stata più una mia idea. » si intromise Snow, lanciando un'occhiata divertita alla ninja che sembrava stranamente aver perso la spavalderia di fronte a Tifa e la cosa gli sembrava piuttosto surreale. « Vedi, io vengo da Bodhum ed è la prima volta che metto piede da queste parti, così visto che Yuffie doveva venire qua a Edge ho pensato di accompagnarla per farmi un giro in un posto nuovo e quindi si può dire che il nostro viaggio insieme si è concluso non appena siamo entrati in città. » </span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>E a Tifa non sfuggì affatto il sussulto che scosse appena Yuffie e l'ombra che per un attimo scurì lo sguardo di Snow, capendo che probabilmente nessuno dei due aveva intenzione di separarsi, ma per il momento fece finta di niente.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Lasciò che Yuffie le raccontasse per filo e per segno il motivo reale per cui le servisse la Desert Rose e non poté trattenersi dal ridere nel constatare che quella ragazza non sarebbe mai cambiata: ancora non aveva imparato a rinunciare al fascino delle Materia e probabilmente mai lo avrebbe fatto. Sperava che almeno avesse messo un po’ di giudizio e avesse smesso di rubarle a destra e a manca.</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>« Vuoi forse dirmi che sei partita a casaccio solo per andare a recuperare un Materia che non sai neppure se troverai davvero? » la prese in giro Tifa, lanciando un’occhiata a Snow che allargò le braccia, come a voler incalzare la ragazza, divertito dal fatto che non sembrava essere l’unico che si divertiva così con lei, ma anzi, prendere per i fondelli Yuffie pareva essere lo sport nazionale.</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>« E chi ha detto che non esiste, scusa? Esiste eccome ed io, ovviamente, ne entrerò in possesso. » sbuffò, tirando giù un bel sorso abbondante, tanto che fece una smorfia disgustata per il sapore forte. « E voi due non mi piacete affatto. L’ho capito che siete coalizzati, oh! » </span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>« Scusa, ma viene davvero naturale farlo! » si giustificò il biondo, concentrandosi poi sul proprio drink e rimanendo così in silenzio ad ascoltare le due ragazze che discutevano di cose che riguardavano loro e che, per forza di cose lui non conosceva.</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Osservando Tifa, non poté fare a meno di pensare a Lebreau e per un breve istante provò nostalgia; non che fosse il tipo che non sapeva stare da solo, ma da quando Serah era morta per lui era stato un processo naturale quello di affidarsi ai suoi amici —  tra cui anche la ragazza che le aveva ricordato la giovane barista — e ora che era lontano da casa, in completa solitudine almeno per quanto riguardava gli affetti, beh, la sentiva chiara la loro mancanza. Lebreau, Gadot, Maqui, Yuj: chi più, chi meno, da quando la sua fidanzata era morta non lo avevano mollato un secondo e non solo perché era il capo dei N.O.R.A., ma soprattutto perché con il passare degli anni la loro era diventata una solida amicizia. Chissà che cosa avrebbero pensato di Yuffie? Sicuramente per il tipo di carattere che aveva la ragazza si sarebbe integrata immediatamente nel gruppo, ma… per quale motivo pensava a lei in quei termini? Dopotutto dopo poche ore si sarebbero separati e probabilmente non l’avrebbe vista più. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Già, sapeva benissimo che le cose sarebbero andate in quel modo, ma allora perché al solo pensiero sentiva come se la terra gli stesse franando da sotto i piedi? Non riusciva a spiegarsi il motivo di quella sensazione orribile e sapeva che non doveva pensarci perché se lo avesse realizzato era quasi certo che poi sarebbe stato colpito da grossi sensi di colpa.</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>« Ehi, ma mi stai ascoltando?! » il tono di voce acuto della ninja accompagnato da una manata per niente delicata riportarono Snow alla realtà che, consapevole di non aver ascoltato neppure una singola parola le rivolse un sorriso sornione che fecero chiaramente capire che la risposta era assolutamente no. « Ma si può sapere in quale mondo strano eri? » </span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Avrebbe mai potuto ammettere che era nel mondo in cui Yuffie Kisaragi era in visita a Bodhum?</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>« Scusa tanto se anche io ogni tanto mi estranio a pensare ai cavoli miei. » </span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>« Ah, perché tu pensi? Questa mi giunge nuova. » frecciatina. Sorrisetto bastardo.</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>« Beh, forse a stare con te il mio quoziente intellettivo si è abbassato, che ti devo dire? » la pungolò, ben sapendo che in realtà quella tipa era molto ma molto intelligente. E dannatamente furba, soprattutto. « In ogni caso, che c’è, rompiscatole? » </span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>La ninja fece beatamente finta di non aver sentito né l’accusa di non avere cervello, né l’ultimo nomignolo — con cui la chiamavano in parecchi, tra l’altro — e facendo schioccare la lingua si concentrò sul punto della questione.</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>« Con Tifa stavamo parlando riguardo a posti interessanti da farti vedere qui a Edge e, anche se ho appurato che non c’è granché, ti porto lo stesso a fare un giro visto che sei qui per questo. » gli spiegò, sentendo dalle parti del petto una specie di sfarfallio sinistro nel momento in cui menzionò il giro che avrebbero fatto insieme. « Finiamo di bere, mi faccio consegnare la Desert Rose, che porteremo prima all’Inn, e poi siamo liberi di andare dove ci pare. Che ne pensi, ti sembra un buon piano? » </span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>« Ci devo pensare, sai? » fece, raddrizzandosi con la schiena e fissando la ninja nei suoi occhi scuri, portando una mano al mento con aria di chi stava riflettendo. « L’idea era quella di liberarmi di te, in realtà. » </span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>« Ah sì? Un po’ difficile visto che ti tocca vedermi di nuovo all’Inn. » sbuffò risentita, incrociando le braccia al petto.</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Tifa dall’altra parte del bancone, mentre preparava due sandwich ai clienti entrati da poco, sorrise divertita allo scambio di Snow e Yuffie; non sembrava che si conoscessero dal giorno prima, ma pareva si conoscessero da sempre visto il loro modo di rapportarsi. Di una cosa era sicura: quei due erano molto simili nei modi di fare e infatti pareva che il loro passatempo fosse proprio quello di buttarsi frecciatine fino a che uno dei due non decideva di arrendersi.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Li lasciò soli per qualche istante per andare a consegnare l’ordine ai tre uomini seduti al tavolo vicino alla finestra, tornando da Yuffie solo per dirle che sarebbe andata a recuperare la Desert Rose in modo che poi potesse andarsene a zonzo per Edge.</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>« Yuffie? » sentendosi chiamare per nome si sorprese, dato che fino a quel momento non l’aveva mai fatto, preferendo utilizzare nomignoli o aggettivi antipatici e, di nuovo, lo sfarfallio allo stomaco la fece sussultare. Doveva ammettere che il suo nome aveva davvero un bel suono pronunciato da lui e le sarebbe piaciuto tanto sentirlo ancora, ma non poteva certo dirglielo passando in quel modo da persona ridicola.</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>« Sì? » rispose solamente, voltando il viso e rivolgendogli uno sguardo curioso, così come il tono di voce.</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>« Volevo solo dirti che il piano mi sembra ottimo. » le rivolse un sorriso sincero, restando a fissarla in silenzio per lunghissimo tempo, distogliendo poi lo sguardo da lei per concentrarsi su Tifa che era appena tornata, con un tempismo che Snow definì perfetto: si era ammutolito in maniera del tutto inaspettata senza realmente saper più cosa dire e Yuffie di certo non era stata d’aiuto visto che pure lei non aveva più detto una parola.</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Consegnata la pietra che aveva le fattezze di una rosa rossa, Snow e Yuffie si alzarono dagli sgabelli per salutare Tifa che, sempre contro la volontà della ninja, se la tirò in un abbraccio, stringendo poco dopo la mano al biondo chiedendogli di trattare bene la ragazza fin tanto erano insieme.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Yuffie si lamentò con Tifa del fatto che Spikey non si era fatto vedere, sicurissima che lo avesse fatto di proposito nonostante le venne assicurato che era in giro per delle consegne, promettendole che la prossima volta che sarebbe passata di lì ce lo avrebbe trovato.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Dopo essersi salutati i due ragazzi lasciarono il 7<sup>th </sup>Heaven e si incamminarono verso l’Inn per lasciare la preziosa pietra, constatando mentre raggiungevano l’hotel che effettivamente non è che ci fossero grandi cose da vedere, senza contare che senza saperlo entrambi avevano una gran voglia di passare del tempo a punzecchiarsi e quindi, raggiunta la stanza avevano finito per parcheggiarsi sul terrazzo a parlare; Yuffie si era accomodata sul divanetto in vimini imbottito con comodi cuscini mentre Snow chiamava il servizio in camera per farsi portare un aperitivo e una brocca con un cocktail a loro scelta, dopodiché raggiunse la ragazza, sedendoglisi accanto.</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>« Se vuoi ci andiamo più tardi a fare un giro. » disse lei, sentendosi dispiaciuta per il fatto che Snow l’aveva accompagnata appositamente per visitare la città e si ritrovava chiuso in una stanza di hotel, anche se dalla sua espressione non sembrava affatto seccato.</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>« È dispiacere quello che sento nella tua voce? Davvero? » la prese in giro, allungando poi un braccio per posarle una mano sulla testa e scompigliarle i capelli, ridacchiando a causa del piccolo broncio che si era formato sul volto della ragazza. « Non preoccuparti. Se ci tenevo a farmi un giro in città ci sarei andato. Sto bene esattamente dove sono. »</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Quell’ultima frase l’aveva pronunciata dopo qualche secondo di pausa, sorprendendo Yuffie ma soprattutto se stesso per il modo in cui lo aveva detto: era stato schietto, ma il tono gli era uscito morbido, quasi la ragazza aveva sentito quelle parole accarezzarla. Riprendendosi dallo stupore, Yuffie si sciolse in un sorriso con cui comunicò all’altro che non era il solo a star bene lì dov’era e non era affatto il posto, quanto la compagnia di un rompiscatole a caso — perché, ehi!, se c’era un rompiscatole quello era sicuramente lui.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Non passò molto prima che gli addetti al servizio in camera si presentassero da loro per servirli, apparecchiando il tavolino basso di fronte al divano e una volta che se ne furono andati, i due ragazzi furono liberi di godersi quei momenti di calma.</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>« Quando avrai recuperato la Materia che hai intenzione di fare? Tornerai a Wutai? » domandò Snow con interesse, prendendo un paio di patatine dalla ciotola mentre osservava attentamente l’espressione della ragazza farsi pensierosa.</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>« A dire il vero non ho deciso, lo sai? Detto fra me e te, tornare a casa è l’ultima cosa che voglio. » mormorò, per niente allettata all’idea di rivedere suo padre e ascoltare le sue lezioni su come si dovrebbe comportare una principessa o le ramanzine sul fatto che era abbastanza grande da doversi prendere le proprie responsabilità. Ma qualcuno glielo aveva mai chiesto se volesse prendersele davvero queste responsabilità? Ci era nata con il sangue blu nelle vene, d’accordo, ma se lei avesse fatto una scelta diversa? Dopotutto ognuno aveva il diritto di scegliersi la propria vita, no? </span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Snow percepì che quello era un discorso delicato visto come Yuffie aveva aggrottato la fronte e che era visibilmente in difficoltà, così, diversamente da come si poneva con lei di solito, usò un tono più pacato, con l’intento di tastare il terreno per vedere se la ninja fosse disposta ad affrontare quell’argomento.</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>« Beh, se non te la senti puoi sempre prolungare il viaggio. » pronunciò, facendosi leggermente più serio dato il riferimento che stava per fare a se stesso. « Comunque penso di capire come ti senti, anche io non ho intenzione di tornare presto a Bodhum e questo perché, come dire, rimettere piede là sarebbe come tornare a smettere di respirare. » </span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Lo sguardò che rivolse alla ragazza dopo quella frase le fece capire che non avrebbe detto nulla di più che riguardasse se stesso e lei, capendo la situazione nonostante la voglia di saperne di più sulla sua vita, mantenne il discorso sulla propria situazione. Forse… forse poteva aprirsi con lui e raccontargli il perché non volesse far ritorno a casa e, soprattutto, spiegargli come mai avesse avuto quell’uscita il giorno prima riguardo a Wutai, certa che Snow non avesse dimenticato.</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>« Probabilmente dopo che avrò finito di parlare di me ci vorrà un’altra brocca di roba alcolica e possibilmente forte. » puntualizzò, lasciandosi andare a una risata amara prima di tirare un lunghissimo sorso di vodka che le incendiò lo stomaco al suo passaggio.</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>« Non vedo dove sia il problema. » rispose Snow, facendo spallucce mentre si infilava la cannuccia in bocca, facendo un cenno per esortarla a continuare.</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>« Prima di spiegarti la storia del mio paese e annoiarti di conseguenza, devi farmi una promessa: giurami che non dirai ad anima viva ciò che sto per raccontarti, ti prego. » più che pregarlo lo stava minacciando e questo fece sorridere il biondo di cuore, perché quella era esattamente la Yuffie che aveva imparato a conoscere e che, porca miseria, lo stava fregando ben benino.</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>« Promesso. » disse serio, rafforzando quell’affermazione con un sorriso. « E puoi credermi se ti dico che sono uno che mantiene le promesse. » </span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>« Che tu possa crepare se non lo fai! » </span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>A momenti rischiava di crepare davvero a causa del drink che gli era andato di traverso per via della risata che gli provocò quella frase detta così, proprio alla Yuffie. Se era tremenda quella ragazza! </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>E quando finalmente i colpi di tosse gli dettero tregua e ebbe ripreso fiato, alzando lo sguardo incontrò quello della ninja che lo stava guardando con un sopracciglio alzato, dopodiché, poggiando le mani sui fianchi come faceva sempre per cercare di darsi un tono e inclinando la testa, si preparò a redarguirlo.</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>« Sai vero che questo significa solo una cosa? » </span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>« Che volevi uccidermi, sì? » rispose lui con un filo di voce, sentendo ancora grattare la gola per via della brutta esperienza appena vissuta a causa di quella stronzetta che, in realtà, non si rendeva conto che poteva averlo sulla coscienza.</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>« No. Significa che il mio era un presagio e che, ovviamente, la tua intenzione fin dall’inizio era quella di non mantenere la promessa e il fatto che tu stessi crepando ne è la prova schiacciante. » </span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>« Tu non c’hai capito nulla. » sbuffò lui, riempiendosi nuovamente il bicchiere che per metà aveva sputato sul tavolo. « Ed è inutile che mi fai quella faccia incazzata, perché credimi che sarò una tomba e no, non perché creperò, ma perché realmente io sono uno di parola. E per la cronaca, piccola malfidata, stavo morendo perché mi hai fatto ridere, di conseguenza mi sono strozzato con l’alcol. Contenta? » </span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Yuffie a quel punto rimase immobile, spostando solamente lo sguardo da lui al drink e viceversa, dopodiché fu il suo turno di scoppiare a ridere e nel farlo si fiondò su Snow in maniera sguaiata, aggrappandosi alle sue spalle e spatasciandosi con il viso sul suo petto con le lacrime agli occhi. Forse stava cominciando ad essere un po’ alticcia, ma giusto un po’, cosa che il biondo giudicò altamente problematico considerando che averla spalmata addosso gli stava creando non pochi problemi a causa dell’autocontrollo che in due giorni si stava via via abbassando e, cazzo, gestirlo stava diventando davvero difficile.</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>« Io a momenti muoio e tu ridi? Sei veramente un bel soggetto, non c’è che dire. » si finse offeso, non capendo che quella era la mossa più sbagliata che potesse fare visto che, per farsi perdonare, si ritrovò le labbra di Yuffie appiccicate alla guancia e, diamine, non era un ragazzino che si faceva venire una sincope per una roba del genere, ma la malizia che quella stronza ci aveva messo in quel bacio gli accese tutte le lampadine della libido che per diversi anni erano rimaste fulminate e sepolte al di sotto dei cocci del suo cuore.</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>« Direi che mi sono fatta perdonare per la mia crudeltà. » sussurrò con una vocetta appena appena impastata ma che voleva sembrare suadente e, per come Snow era messo, c’era persino riuscita.</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>« Direi di sì. Ora Yuffie, che ne dici di placare la mia curiosità e di parlarmi finalmente di te e del tuo paese? » le disse afferrandola per le braccia e allontanandola da sé con delicatezza, facendole capire quanto realmente fosse interessato a conoscere la sua storia e lei, forse vedendo quegli occhi così colmi di interesse nei suoi confronti, si illuminò, annuendo prima di mettere in fila il discorso e cominciare a raccontare.</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>« Devi sapere che, come ti ho accennato ieri, Wutai ad oggi è diventato una sorta di calamita per turisti: i debiti accumulati durante la guerra devono essere pagati e mio padre ha ben pensato di farlo mandando a farsi fottere anni di tradizione e ridicolizzare così Leviathan e con lei il  tempio di Da Chao, roba che se i nostri antenati lo sapessero si rivolterebbero nella tomba.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Comunque sia, ti ho accennato a una guerra e questa è nata a causa di screzi con la ShinRa, di cui avrai sentito parlare immagino. » si fermò un breve istante per permettere a Snow di rispondere e al suo assenso riprese a parlare. « Anni addietro, parecchi a dire la verità, la ShinRa voleva usare il suolo wutaiano per fare i propri comodi con l’energia mako e costruire reattori altamente tossici, calpestando così l’essenza del nostro paese, ma ci siamo opposti e Wutai ha dichiarato guerra, nonostante la potenza della ShinRa fosse conosciuta in tutto il mondo e di conseguenza la possibilità di soccombere era risaputo fosse molto alta. » </span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>« Dovevo immaginare che non eri una ragazza come le altre. » sussurrò Snow più a se stesso che a Yuffie, tanto che rendendosi conto di aver realmente pronunciato quelle parole si affrettò a spiegarne il senso. « Intendo dire che sei una con vissuto importante alle spalle, una che ha sofferto e che si è fatta le ossa a causa di un passato non proprio facile. Credimi, ho notato subito che non eri una ragazzina frivola. E poi, sai, c’è una cosa che apprezzo particolarmente di te. » </span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>« Sarebbe? » domandò lei incuriosita, avvicinandosi ancora un po’ a lui come a volerlo incalzare, mostrandogli la miglior espressione curiosa che poteva.</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>« Che nonostante lo schifo che hai sopportato non hai dimenticato come si fa a sorridere. » </span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Quelle parole, dette con estrema sincerità colpirono particolarmente Yuffie. In fondo nessuno le aveva mai detto una cosa simile, forse la gente nemmeno si era soffermata a pensarci, però… era pur vero che ciò che aveva visto e vissuto durante l’infanzia era un qualcosa che l’aveva segnata per sempre e nonostante i mostri che per anni le avevano impedito di dormire sonni tranquilli e glielo impedivano tuttora, aveva capito come arginarli e relegarli in un angolo remoto della propria testa.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Tutto ciò che aveva imparato dalla vita era che andava vissuta e che se si lasciava sopraffare dagli incubi del passato non avrebbe potuto farlo, troppo impegnata a raccattare i pezzi di una piccola e terrorizzata se stessa. Quindi il punto era o arrendersi o reagire prendendo a calci ciò che le faceva paura e lo aveva fatto alla grande.</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>« Beh, diciamo che mi ci è voluto un bel po’ per capire come fare, ma una volta presa la mano è tutto in discesa. Ovvio, a volte i pensieri brutti tornano perché è impossibile dimenticare certe cose, a volte sono incazzata col mondo e mi viene da chiedermi perché sia capitato a me, ma poi mi dico che sono cose che stanno nel passato e che spetta a me rendere il mio futuro migliore. » </span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>« E lo è? » quella domanda lasciava trasparire anche una certa apprensione perché Yuffie meritava un futuro in grande dopo tutto ciò che aveva passato.</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>« Siamo sulla buona strada, anche se gran parte dipende da una decisione che devo prendere definitivamente e questo ci porta alla seconda parte del mio discorso. » gli disse, sospirando per il nervosismo che l’aveva colta all’idea di rivelare a Snow chi fosse davvero senza riuscire a capire il perché si sentisse così. « Il mio nome è Yuffie Kisaragi e sono l’erede al trono di Wutai. Forse avevi intuito che mio padre fosse un pezzo importante visto ciò che ti ho detto di lui a proposito della guerra, ma quel che non potevi immaginare è che fosse l’imperatore. » </span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>« Aspetta solo un secondo… » non lo faceva apposta, non avrebbe mai voluto farlo ma gli scappava terribilmente da ridere in quel momento e per quanto avesse cercato di trattenersi non riuscì a evitarsi di scoppiare in faccia alla ragazza che, avendo intuito la cosa era già in posizione da battaglia: braccia incrociate e sguardo omicida. « Tu saresti una principessa nonché futura regina? Una cosina rozza come te? » </span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Quelle parole di certo non aiutavano la situazione già precaria in cui si trovava Snow e Leviathan solo sa cosa l’avesse trattenuta dal mollargli un pugno in faccia o, peggio, dall’andare a recuperare lo shuriken per piantarglielo in mezzo agli occhi punta per punta.</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>« Hai finito? » chiese tagliente mentre quello si asciugava le lacrime con il dorso della mano e si apprestava a riprendere fiato e darsi un contegno.</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>« Scusami! È stato più forte di me. » e capendo che quello non bastava si affrettò ad aggiungere un’altra parte di spiegazione. « Ammetterai anche tu che è difficile associarti a una principessa, ma questo significa che stai facendo bene il tuo lavoro, no? Sarebbe stato un problema se ti fossi atteggiata da snob viziata e perfettina, che poi lasciatelo dire, saresti tremenda. » </span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>« Non so decidermi se ti stai salvando in corner o se mi fai ancor di più incazzare. » </span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>« La prima, sicuramente. » scherzò, esortandola a perdonarlo. « In ogni caso, ora capisco per quale motivo non volevi dare il documento al tizio del bar ieri a Kalm. Non volevi che ti scoprisse, giusto? » </span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>« Già. Sei intelligente se ti applichi, sai? » e nel lanciargli quella provocazione, con essa, gli spedì addosso anche un ghiacciolo preso direttamente dalla brocca in cui c’era ancora un’abbondante quantità di vodka.</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>« Adesso però vuoi dirmi di che decisione stavi parlando poco fa? » ed eccolo tornare ad assumere il tono di serietà con cui si era posto ogni volta che voleva mostrare a Yuffie che era interessato a ciò che diceva. </span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>« Se non mi interrompi più potrei decidere di farlo. » lui alzò una mano in segno di ok, mimando di cucirsi la bocca semmai non fosse bastato il primo gesto. « Non sto a dilungarmi ma il punto è semplice: essere la futura regina comporta tanti doveri e tante restrizioni che io non sono sicura di voler accettare.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Per fartela breve, ciò che più di tutto non voglio abbandonare è la mia libertà: che sia quella di poter viaggiare attraverso il mondo, che sia quella di decidere quando e perché legarmi a qualcuno, con l’ulteriore scelta di avere o meno eventuali eredi — cosa che, per inciso, non sono esattamente sicura di volere — e via discorrendo, non voglio vivere in una sorta di prigione.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Forse ti sembrerà stupido considerando che qualsiasi principessa probabilmente ha come aspirazione quella di governare il proprio popolo e diventarne un simbolo, ma io… semplicemente credo di essere nata nella famiglia sbagliata e che voglio essere una ragazza come tutte. » </span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Per la prima volta in vita sua Yuffie esternò ciò che fin da bambina la tormentava come un cancro. Nemmeno i suoi compagni di viaggio sapevano niente di tali pensieri intimi, ma aveva deciso di parlarne con Snow perché si era detta che farlo con un estraneo a volte poteva rivelarsi la cosa migliore e, di conseguenza, si potessero ottenere consigli più centrati, senza coinvolgimenti di sorta.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Via via che pronunciava quelle parole si percepiva il tono di voce farsi più cupo, così come lo sguardo si era adombrato finendo per spegnere quella vivacità che le accendeva solitamente l’espressione, rendendola fin dall’inizio simpatica e coinvolgente agli occhi del biondo e infatti lui, nel vederla così rattristata si sentì in dovere di riportare il sorriso sul suo volto.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>In completo silenzio, allungò una mano fino a sfiorare il viso della ragazza, accarezzandolo piano con le dita mentre le regalava un sorriso vedendo lei pian piano fare lo stesso e socchiudere gli occhi per godersi a pieno quella carezza che, per il buio in cui era piombata, le faceva da panacea per quanto quel contatto era caldo e rassicurante.</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>« Yuffie, adesso sono serio, perciò ascoltami attentamente per favore. » lei semplicemente annuì con la testa, pendendo letteralmente dalle labbra di quel ragazzo che pareva aver capito esattamente come prenderla nonostante la conosceva appena. « È chiaro che l’unica cosa che ti frena è il fatto di deludere la tua gente, ma soprattutto tuo padre, però l’unica persona a cui devi rendere conto sei solamente tu. Ora rispondimi: se tu seguissi il tuo dovere e salissi su quel trono, saresti felice? Prova a pensarci un attimo. » </span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Sarebbe stata felice incatenata a un paese che era la sua terra ma che non sentiva davvero sua perché si considerava cittadina del mondo? Avrebbe provato gioia seguendo quella storia già scritta fin da quando era nata, non potendo scostarsi da essa in alcun modo? La risposta era e sarebbe sempre stata no.</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>« Non voglio deludere mio padre. » si lasciò sfuggire, ammettendolo per la prima volta a se stessa.</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>« Forse questo è inevitabile, ma sai, io credo che lui preferirebbe vederti felice altrove piuttosto che avere accanto il tuo fantasma. » </span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Ancora una volta Snow aveva ragione, lei stessa aveva sempre saputo tutte queste cose, ma le mancava il coraggio di dire a voce alta che no, non voleva tornare in pianta stabile a Wutai, ma tra pensarlo e farlo c’era un abisso e chi poteva mai dire se alla fine la sua scelta non sarebbe ricaduta su quella opposta alla propria volontà?</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Rimase a lungo a fissare gli occhi azzurri e così caldi del biondo, cercando di trarne la sicurezza che lui stesso stava cercando di trasmetterle; lui non smise mai di accarezzarle la guancia e né di sorriderle, sentendo il bisogno di ascoltare quella voce nella testa che già da un po’ gli stava parlando: dapprima il suono era distorto, quasi incomprensibile, ma pian piano tutto divenne così nitido che non poté ignorarla, così come non poté ignorare la consapevolezza che quella voce appartenesse al desiderio di baciare nuovamente quelle labbra senza però fermarsi.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>La voleva, semplicemente. Desiderava quella ragazza sin dal primo istante in cui l’aveva vista e quella voglia di lei era cresciuta in maniera esponenziale a ogni parte di lei che aveva a poco a poco scoperto, non potendo più resistere quando lei gli aveva mostrato quel suo lato fragile e che sicuramente mostrava raramente.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Yuffie odiava sentirsi a quel modo e soprattutto odiava che qualcuno vedesse le sue debolezze, o almeno solitamente era così, mentre in quel momento non sentiva alcun tipo di vergogna nel mostrarsi se stessa a Snow e anzi, si lasciò persino andare contro di lui per esortarlo a stringerla fra le sue braccia in cerca di un po’ di conforto che, magicamente, lui stava riuscendo a darle con la sola presenza.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Dal canto suo il ragazzo, nel ritrovarsela spalmata addosso così bisognosa di attenzioni, non poté far altro che accoglierla e stringersela contro al petto. La sensazione che ne scaturì fu qualcosa di talmente intenso da riportarlo indietro nel tempo, a quando ancora non aveva dimenticato il significato delle emozioni e lo faceva sentire così bene, nonostante lo stordimento dato dall’abitudine persa.</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>« Senti, non ricapiterà più che tu mi riveda così… debole. Sono così patetica. » borbottò a mo’ di scuse con viso affondato nell’incavo della sua spalla, inebriandosi al contempo del suo profumo che, realmente, sapeva di buono.</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>« Non sei patetica se ti lasci andare ogni tanto. E poi, questo non cancella la Yuffie che io ho conosciuto, per me sarai sempre una rompiscatole, sai? » glielo disse con un tono scherzoso nel tentativo di tirarla un po’ su, anche se lo pensava davvero.</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>« Lo stai dicendo come se fosse un addio. » disse secca, sollevando la testa di scatto e fissando gli occhi di lui che, a quella constatazione si incupì all’istante. Forse inconsciamente aveva pensato che quella era la loro ultima sera.</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>« Dopotutto lo è. » rispose in un soffio, dando la consapevolezza ad entrambi che separarsi era tutto tranne ciò che volevano e quello fece scattare in entrambi il bisogno di fare ciò che una separazione non avrebbe permesso.</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Lei chiuse lentamente gli occhi mentre portava le mani sulle sue spalle e Snow, considerando quello come un assenso, rinsaldò la presa sulla sua schiena prima di avvicinare il viso a quello della ragazza e annullare così la breve distanza che li separava. Da subito a prendere il sopravvento fu la voglia di assaporarsi, esplorandosi l’un l’altro in quel bacio che ricalcava alla perfezione ciò che entrambi sentivano dentro sin dal loro primo incontro il giorno precedente: si erano piaciuti sin dal primo istante — una sorta di inprinting — e a forza di stare insieme era stato un crescendo di sensazioni che andavano tutte a parare nello stesso punto, accrescendo la voglia di toccarsi, di viversi seppur per pochi attimi.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Sembrava che i loro corpi avessero trovato il perfetto incastro quando Snow in un movimento deciso fece adagiare la ragazza sul divanetto, sdraiandosi sopra di lei senza mai staccarsi dalla sua bocca, se non per riprendere fiato di tanto in tanto, considerando che per via della foga l’aria cominciava a mancare a entrambi.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Fu un bacio lunghissimo, pregno di desiderio e voglia di appartenersi ed era come se il tempo si fosse fermato, nonostante invece aveva continuato inesorabile a scorrere senza sosta fino a che non calò la sera; si resero conto che di tempo ne era passato abbastanza solamente quando, separandosi a malincuore, notarono che il cielo si era fatto scuro e che il terrazzo era illuminato dalla luce artificiale. Era così surreale quella situazione.</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>« L’addio più lungo della storia, mh? » commentò d’un tratto Yuffie, volendo interrompere quel dannato silenzio che si era creato tra loro che si erano messi a fissarsi con insistenza, incapaci di abbandonarsi all’idea di una separazione. Che poi, era davvero necessario? « Forse sarebbe meglio tornare dentro e riposare, io… devo farlo in vista del viaggio che mi aspetta domani. » </span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Snow rimase zitto, non sapendo come rispondere a quelle parole che facevano male, soprattutto se sommate al dolore che provava per la battaglia che stava avvenendo dentro di sé: avrebbe voluto chiederle se poteva accompagnarla, ma il punto era che, se la ragazza lo avesse voluto già lo avrebbe chiesto e così, rispettando le sue volontà si era deciso a non dir nulla. Quel che non sapeva è che a frenare Yuffie da quella proposta era lo stupido orgoglio che, per paura di un eventuale rifiuto, fece sì che non esternasse quello che era il suo attuale e fondamentale desiderio.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Rientrarono dentro la stanza senza dire più una parola; la ninja si chiuse in bagno per prepararsi per la notte nonostante ancora fosse relativamente presto, ma non importava, prima si addormentava e prima avrebbe spento il cervello, così come sperò di fare Snow che mentre aspettava il suo turno per il bagno si sdraiò sul letto e chiuse gli occhi, immergendosi in quei pensieri che lo stavano lentamente uccidendo. Di nuovo.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Perdere Yuffie sarebbe stato come morire dentro un’altra volta ed aveva dell’assurdo visto che lui mai aveva creduto nell’amore a prima vista o comunque nell’avviarsi di un sentimento in così poco tempo. Dai, chi è che si sentiva così attratto da qualcuno in così poche ore? Eppure la sensazione che stava provando era esattamente quella.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Aprì gli occhi, sollevando appena il capo quando udì la porta del bagno scattare per seguire i movimenti della ragazza che, fissandolo con un’aria strana si stava avvicinando al letto. Lentamente salì sul materasso, sedendosi di fianco a Snow e posando piano una mano sul suo braccio come a voler rafforzare ciò che stava per dire.</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>« Io non voglio che quello di prima sia un addio. » sussurrò, abbassando lo sguardo e mordendosi le labbra in evidente difficoltà.</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>« Vuoi riprovarci? » se uscì lui, tirandosi su seduto e sollevando il viso di lei con due dita in modo da ritrovarsi occhi negli occhi. Non poteva sopportare di affrontare quel discorso senza poterla guardare e leggere attraverso il suo sguardo ciò che sentiva. « Se vuoi posso baciarti di nuovo e regalarti un addio migliore, anche se pensavo di aver dato il massimo poco fa. » </span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Yuffie ridacchiò, divertita sinceramente da quel ragazzo che da quando si erano conosciuti non aveva fatto altro che scherzare e punzecchiarla e, diamine, era forse quella la cosa che più di tutte le avrebbe fatto sentire la sua mancanza.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>E infatti era proprio quello il motivo per cui si sentiva combattuta e desiderava calpestare quel cazzo di orgoglio, col rischio di sentirsi rifiutata, pur di far un tentativo che, per quanto ne sapeva, poteva pure essere favorevole. In fondo lei si basava solamente sulla sua ricorrente sfortuna, sia mai che per una volta le andasse bene, giusto?</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>« Cretino, non parlavo di quel tipo di addio, anche se ammetto non mi farebbe schifo replicare. » puntualizzò, lanciandogli un’occhiata maliziosa che faceva intendere che la replica era d’obbligo. « Quello che voglio dire è che… vorrei— voglio che tu venga a recuperare la Materia <em>con me</em>. » </span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Marcò particolarmente quelle due parole, stringendo la presa sul suo braccio per rafforzarne il significato. Cosa che a Snow non bastava ma anzi, le fece un cenno esortandola a continuare quel discorso che sapeva avrebbe dissipato ogni suo dubbio che, per la verità, era già sulla buona strada per estinguersi del tutto.</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>« Senti, non prendiamoci in giro. Da quando ti ho incontrato mi sono divertita come non mi capitava da parecchio e questo perché sembra che io e te siamo sulla stessa lunghezza d’onda riguardo a diverse cose, senza contare che per te sarebbe un privilegio continuare questo viaggio in mia compagnia. » lo prese in giro, sottintendendo però che lo riteneva lei stessa un privilegio poter viaggiare con Snow, anche se mai glielo avrebbe detto. « E poi ti ricordo che sono una quasi regina e questo vuol dire che sei obbligato ad obbedirmi. » </span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>« Beh, tecnicamente non sei ancora una regina e poi sul territorio di Bodhum il tuo titolo non vale. » le disse di rimando, avvicinando pericolosamente il viso a quello di lei per sfiorarle le labbra in una carezza che sapeva molto di provocazione. « Però in fin dei conti non ho niente da fare, quindi perché non dovrei accompagnarti? » </span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>« Quindi vieni con me? » Yuffie non riuscì assolutamente a trattenere l’emozione, lasciando che il tono le uscisse colmo di esaltazione e se anche non bastava quello, erano i suoi occhi a parlare per lei.</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>« Sarà dura sopportarti ancora a lungo ma, sì. » rispose lui senza trattenere il sorriso che gli illuminava il volto, non potendo credere che ciò che aveva desiderato si stava avverando. Avrebbe potuto comunque andare con lei, ma sentirlo chiedere dalla diretta interessata, oltretutto con due occhi ricolmi di speranza, era il massimo di ciò che poteva chiedere.</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Pensava che per quella sera aveva raggiunto il picco di soddisfazione ma quando la piccola ninja gli si lanciò direttamente fra le braccia con un gridolino di contentezza non poté fare a meno di lasciarsi andare ad una risata che esprimeva a pieno ciò che sentiva dentro di sé. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Stava così bene in quella fottuta bolla di felicità che quella ragazzina senza saperlo gli aveva cucito addosso e ora, sentirla lì stretta a lui riesumò completamente quell’organo morto che era stato il suo cuore fino a quel momento.</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>« Troppo entusiasmo, Yuffie. » sussurrò a mezzo centimetro dalle sue labbra, poco prima di stamparvi un lento bacio. « Potresti pentirtene e scoprire di non sopportarmi, così come potrebbe succedere a me. » </span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>« Nah, la seconda opzione la escluderei visto che odiarmi è impossibile. » mormorò, mordicchiandogli il labbro inferiore, prima di accoccolarsi contro al suo petto e lasciarsi scivolare con lui fino a distendersi entrambi sul materasso.</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>« Potrei dire lo stesso per quanto mi riguarda. In ogni caso devo darti ragione, sembra che tu faccia di tutto per renderti piacevole ai miei occhi. » </span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Allungò un braccio a cercare l’interruttore della luce, spegnendola per poi tornare ad occuparsi di lei e della sua bocca che saggiò in maniera più delicata rispetto a poco prima sul terrazzo. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Rimasero a scambiarsi effusioni per un po’, beandosi di quegli attimi finalmente sereni grazie alla consapevolezza che avrebbero proseguito il loro viaggio insieme fino a che entrambi non si lasciarono sopraffare dal sonno, potendo così ricaricare le energie in vista della partenza per Kalm dove avrebbero recuperato, finalmente, il Chocobo dal vecchio.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Nessuno dei due sapeva cosa ne sarebbe stato del loro rapporto che, pian piano, stavano sperimentando ma anzi, l’idea era di prendere le cose come venivano senza fare progetti, considerato che appunto era stato un incontro del tutto casuale e che non aveva bisogno di alcuna definizione per il momento. Per ora andava bene crogiolarsi nel benessere di stare insieme, semplicemente.</span>
  </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
 </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’m back, guys!</p><p>A ‘sto giro credo di non aver molto da dire se non che continuo a shippare senza sosta questi due. Oh, mi hanno fottuto il cervello, che posso dire?</p><p>Ringrazio chiunque si sia arrischiato a leggere fino a qui e lasciatemi pure un commento se pensate che debba migliorare qualcosa della storia o se mi è sfuggito qualche errore (sicuramente parecchi) che, ricordo, essendo diversi anni che non scrivo sono mooolto arrugginita.</p><p>See you next!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Big wild world</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Il viaggio di Snow e Yuffie prosegue fino a Costa del Sol dove faranno tappa prima di ripartire verso Gongaga.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    <span>« Come sarebbe a dire che il pennuto dorato non si trova qui?! » Snow se ne stava poco distante da Yuffie mentre questa sbraitava contro al povero vecchio che, inutilmente, stava tentando di spiegarle la situazione.<br/><br/>Dopo aver lasciato Edge i due si erano diretti nuovamente verso Kalm Town per consegnare la Desert Rose all’anziano in cambio del Chocobo dorato che li avrebbe portati facilmente all’isoletta su cui, secondo la ninja, si trovava la potente Summon Materia, peccato che non avevano fatto i conti con la realtà, ovvero che il suddetto animale non era nelle mani dell’uomo, quindi era probabile che li avesse truffati.<br/><br/>« Yuffie, aspetta solo un minuto, ascoltiamo ciò che ha da dire. » intervenne a quel punto il biondo, afferrandola delicatamente per un braccio nel tentativo di calmarla.<br/><br/>« Ecco, se mi permette, le spiego la situazione, signorina. » si affrettò a dire l’anziano, guardandola con aria dispiaciuta mentre lei ricambiò con uno sguardo evidentemente incazzato. « Posso assicurarle che non ho mentito sul Chocobo, è solamente che non si trova qui, ma l’ho affidato alle cure di mio nipote. Questo significa che potete raggiungerlo e farvelo consegnare: scriverò una lettera per informarlo. » <br/><br/>« E chi ci dice che una volta incontrato questo fantomatico nipote troviamo anche il pennuto? Come faccio a darti la Desert Rose senza essere sicura che non mi stai prendendo nuovamente in giro? » ringhiò lei per niente convinta, con Snow di fianco a lei che era totalmente d’accorto: li aveva fregati una volta, per cui era probabile che anche quella fosse una bugia.<br/><br/>« Senta, il punto è questo: la Desert Rose è un tesoro troppo importante per consegnarlo a cuor leggero senza avere certezze. Capisce? » l’uomo annuì alle parole del biondo, ringraziando mentalmente che almeno lui fosse più pacato e disposto a discuterne.<br/><br/>« Lo so bene, ecco perché potete consegnarla a mio nipote una volta avvenuto lo scambio. Mi dispiace della situazione incresciosa, ma non avrei mai immaginato che qualcuno potesse realmente aver sconfitto Ruby, tantomeno una ragazzina. Vi chiedo scusa per non avervi detto subito la verità. » <br/><br/>Placati gli animi e risolto la situazione, attesero che l’anziano scrivesse la lettera, dopodiché senza aspettare ulteriormente partirono alla volta di Junon dove avrebbero preso la nave per attraversare l’oceano: avevano scoperto che l’uomo di cui parlava il vecchio non era altri che un fabbro che viveva in una casetta sulla costa nell’area di Gongaga. Yuffie conosceva bene quel luogo visto che ci era stata assieme a Cloud e gli altri tempo addietro.<br/>Inizialmente il viaggio era ricominciato in totale silenzio per via della rabbia che la ragazza non aveva affatto sbollito, ma per fortuna Snow non era disposto a vederla col muso e così si attrezzò per farle tornare il sorriso; mentre camminavano per le lande desolate in direzione della Chocobo Farm, le si parò davanti per poi afferrarla per le spalle.<br/><br/>« Non hai intenzione di tenere il muso anche a me vero? » capendo dallo sguardo storto che Yuffie gli stava rivolgendo si affrettò a continuare a parlare senza darle modo di dargli alcuna risposta acida. « Ascoltami, so che sei arrabbiata e credimi che lo sono anche io: non amo essere preso in giro e soprattutto non amo che quel tipo ti abbia fatta arrabbiare, approfittando del tuo entusiasmo. Ora, le cose sono due: o continui a startene incazzata fino a che non recuperiamo il Chocobo dorato, o torni a sorridere e la prendi come un’occasione in più per passare del tempo insieme. Forse la mia compagnia non è abbastanza, ma sai, se devo essere sincero a me fa piacere viaggiare con te, microbo. » <br/><br/>La ragazza era rimasta ad ascoltarlo senza distogliere mai lo sguardo da lui e seppur in un primo momento sembrava non avere apprezzato quell’epiteto poco carino, pochi secondi dopo, gli si era fiondata fra le braccia, affondando il viso contro il petto del biondo.<br/>Ma com’era possibile che quel ragazzo riuscisse a cambiarle l’umore con poche semplici parole? Doveva avere un qualche potere nascosto o non si spiegava.<br/><br/>« Ricordami di ricompensarti appena abbiamo un minuto. » gli disse con aria sorniona, sollevando il viso per rivolgergli un’occhiata che aveva bisogno di ben poche parole. « Comunque hai ragione. So che mi faccio prendere troppo dalle emozioni e… beh, pazienza se dovrò aspettare un po’ di più, quella Materia sarà comunque mia! » <br/><br/>Non disse niente a proposito del tempo ulteriore che avrebbero passato assieme, sorvolò bellamente, ma la verità è che la fottuta Summon era passata nettamente in secondo piano. Non osava pensare a cosa sarebbe accaduto una volta che l’avessero trovata, ma probabilmente avrebbe cercato mille e più scuse pur di stare ancora con lui, magari inventandosi un’altra Materia inesistente dall’altro capo di Gaya.<br/><br/>« Diciamo che ti incazzi fin troppo facilmente. » ridacchiò lui, scompigliandole i capelli prima di riprendere il cammino.<br/><br/>La strada era piuttosto lunga: non appena avrebbero attraversato la palude in cui viveva il Midgar Zolom, avrebbero dovuto inoltrarsi nella grotta di Mythril, popolata fortunatamente da mostri abbastanza deboli, dopodiché li aspettava un lunghissimo cammino che li avrebbe portati fino a Junon.<br/>Se tutto andava bene avrebbero potuto riposare a Fort Condor prima di riprendere il viaggio: approssimativamente ci volevano forse otto o nove ore di cammino per raggiungerla e quindi era piuttosto fattibile. Entrambi erano abituati a camminare parecchio, per cui non era un peso quella considerevole distanza e anzi, ne avrebbero approfittato per conoscersi meglio visto che di cose da raccontarsi ne avevano eccome.<br/>Non solo, era divertente quella fase in cui solo osservandosi si scoprivano moltissime cose interessanti: dai piccoli gesti fino alle espressioni che caratterizzavano i modi di fare di entrambi. Quel viaggio era diventato perlopiù una grande occasione e motivo di scoperta.<br/>Di tanto in tanto si soffermavano a fare delle pause; dopo aver attraversato il lago — e dopo svariate minacce da parte di Yuffie all’indirizzo dell’altro che, incosciente com’era voleva misurarsi col serpentone — si soffermarono all’entrata della grotta, sedendosi su una pietra ai piedi del cadavere di uno dei rettili che anni addietro il caro Sephiroth aveva lasciato come monito.<br/><br/>« Non vedo perché hai avuto tanto da ridire… in fondo qualcuno ha avuto la mia stessa idea. » bofonchiò Snow, indicando i resti ormai quasi irriconoscibili del Midgar Zolom. « Sarebbe stata un’ottima occasione per sostituirlo, non trovi? » <br/><br/>« Tanto perché tu lo sappia, colui che ha appeso questo schifo era un pazzo che te lo raccomando! Ricordi Metheor e tutto quel casino? Ecco, questa è opera del signor Metheor e siccome tu sei scemo e non folle, non mi sembrava il caso che replicassi le sue trovate. » disse acida, schiaffandosi una mano sulla fronte con esasperazione.<br/><br/>« Non mi sembrava ti disturbasse troppo il mio essere scemo, visto e considerato che mi hai pregato di accompagnarti a recuperare una palletta dispersa chissà dove. » rispose, sollevando un sopracciglio mentre si apprestava a prendere due tramezzini dalla borsa, passandone uno alla ragazza che lo afferrò con uno sbuffo.<br/><br/>« Non ti ho affatto pregato, mi sembra. E poi, insomma, a me pare che il tuo sguardo da cucciolo bastonato mi implorasse di chiederti di venire con me. » <br/><br/>« Lo sai che sei davvero brava a rigirare le cose? » e diamine se lo era! In fin dei conti era una specialità di Yuffie, acquisita dopo anni di esperienza.<br/><br/>« Lo sai che ti preferisco quando stai zitto e fai funzionare quella lingua in altri modi? » <br/><br/>E la cosa, anziché offenderlo lo ringalluzzì, tanto che le rivolse un sorrisone a trentadue denti che era un concentrato di fierezza. Sapeva di essere bravo e sentirselo dire da quella nanetta fatta per l’ottanta percento di orgoglio era per lui motivo di soddisfazione.<br/>Senza aggiungere altro le si avvicinò al viso, rimanendo giusto a due millimetri dalle sue labbra mantenendo lo sguardo puntato in quello di lei che, com’era ovvio che fosse, si era acceso immediatamente di aspettativa e fu solo un bene che quel luogo fosse tutto fuorché allettante per certe pratiche o sarebbe andata a finire che lo spirito del serpentone avrebbe dovuto sorbirsi una sorta di film porno in diretta.<br/>Si limitarono a baciarsi, nonostante l’atmosfera si fosse particolarmente surriscaldata, cosa che a dirla tutta fu un’arma a doppio taglio dato che la loro voglia era vertiginosamente cresciuta e, porca miseria, avrebbero dovuto tenersela ancora per un bel po’. <br/>Non fu affatto una buona idea il fatto che Yuffie, presa dal momento, accorciasse le distanze e salisse a cavalcioni sulle gambe di Snow che, bontà sua, trovò dannatamente difficile trattenersi dal prenderla e adagiarla sul terreno umido e fangoso e sfogare ciò di cui la sua erezione aveva bisogno. Era una fortuna che avesse tanto autocontrollo, cosa che la ninja sembrava aver compreso e aveva preso come una specie di sfida.<br/><br/>« È particolarmente difficile farmi perdere il controllo, Yuffie, ti consiglio di impegnarti di più. » le disse, interrompendo quel bacio e dandole un lieve morso sul labbro inferiore per stuzzicarla.<br/><br/>« Ne sei proprio sicuro? Io la vedo diversamente. » sussurrò, muovendo il bacino in modo da sentire maggiormente la sua erezione e al contempo fargli notare che qualcuno laggiù avesse un bisogno impellente di attenzioni.<br/><br/>« Sei brava, ma non abbastanza. » la prese in giro, bluffando però clamorosamente. « Ora, se vogliamo arrivare a un orario decente alla nostra prima tappa conviene muoverci. » <br/><br/>Ciò detto, con delicatezza, la sollevò dai fianchi e la fece scivolare nuovamente sulla pietra che fungeva da sostegno, alzandosi per andare a recuperare le proprie cose nell’attesa che la ragazza facesse lo stesso.<br/>Yuffie sollevò gli occhi al cielo, trattenendo tra i denti una sonora bestemmia nel constatare che doveva assolutamente reprimere ciò che il suo corpo a gran voce chiedeva, ma tentò di non renderlo visibile per puro orgoglio.<br/>Ripresero il viaggio continuando a punzecchiarsi a lungo, tornando seri solamente quando capirono che la grotta di Mythril era affollata da mostri, seppur deboli, preferendo la concentrazione a tutto il resto e, come era ovvio che accadesse, per via della stanchezza accumulata che li rendeva spenti e che li accompagnò fino a che non raggiunsero Fort Condor.<br/><br/>* * *<br/><br/>Giunsero a Costa del Sol tre giorni dopo; il mattino seguente all’arrivo di Fort Condor si avviarono spediti verso Junon ma non avendo trovato posti disponibili sulla nave per il giorno stesso, avevano dovuto aspettare la mattina successiva.<br/>Durante il viaggio in nave Yuffie era stata intrattabile a causa delle nausee cui mai e poi mai sarebbe riuscita ad abituarsi e che Snow aveva scoperto in quell’occasione, ma data la pazienza infinita era riuscito a non far degenerare la situazione. Incredibilmente, aveva ormai compreso come fare per calmarla in momenti del genere e la ragazza nonostante il fastidio che accusava ogni volta che si trovava a navigare e/o volare, ne aveva giovato parecchio della sua presenza.<br/>Addirittura si era sentita in colpa per un paio di risposte acide che gli aveva dato, ma aveva saputo farsi perdonare: oltre che antipatica, sapeva essere tremendamente accomodante e, a modo suo, dolce, cosa che per Snow valeva decisamente tanto avendo la consapevolezza ormai di come fosse fatta la ninja.<br/><br/>Da quando avevano messo piede a Costa del Sol, Snow si era fatto particolarmente cupo, tanto che neppure Yuffie era riuscita a farlo sorridere. Per la prima volta durante quel viaggio la ragazza si era trovata in difficoltà e non sapeva assolutamente come comportarsi con lui.<br/>Non riusciva a capire cosa gli fosse accaduto e si era ingegnata in mille e più modi nel tentativo di aiutarlo senza però azzardarsi a chiedergli qualcosa, nonostante forse le sarebbe stato utile per rallegrarlo.<br/>Non appena avevano ottenuto la loro stanza d’albergo, il ragazzo aveva posato le sue cose e borbottando qualcosa che Yuffie non aveva propriamente compreso, se n’era andato lasciandola sola. Era chiaro che avesse bisogno di stare da solo e lei, scervellandosi, aveva attribuito tutto ciò a se stessa: che fosse stanco di avere a che fare con lei? Aveva forse detto o fatto qualcosa di sbagliato? Normalmente non le sarebbe importato un accidente, ma ormai aveva capito che trattandosi di Snow, non riusciva a ragionare lucidamente e se una parte di sé si interrogasse sul perché, l’altra — quella chiamata cuore e che simbolicamente era dimora di sentimenti che lei da sempre aveva considerato stupidi ed esagerati — già sapeva il motivo per cui se ne preoccupasse tanto.<br/>La verità è che ci teneva a quel ragazzo, molto più di quanto volesse ammettere; si era affezionata in modi che non credeva possibili e, diamine, vederlo in quello stato le faceva molto più male di quanto le aveva fatto l’indifferenza del padre in tutta la sua breve vita.<br/>Era assurdo, quanto allucinante, ma si era irrimediabilmente, <em>fottutamente</em>, presa una sbandata colossale per Snow Villiers di Bodhum — sia mai però che lo ammettesse!<br/>Passarono minuti lunghissimi, ore, in cui il biondo non si era fatto vivo e allora lei decise di cambiarsi nell’eventualità di una cena che però non aveva intenzione di consumare: le era passata la fame e poi… da sola dove mai poteva andare? Non le andava di sentirsi domandare da fantomatici personaggi che cosa ci facesse una ragazza tutta sola.<br/>Si vestì con comodi abiti prettamente da mare — una semplice gonna lunga nera e un top dalle spalline fini che la facevano sembrare una ragazza normalissima e non la ninja scapestrata che nella realtà era — e uscì dalla stanza, dirigendosi con aria sconsolata verso la spiaggia.<br/>Il sole stava tramontando: il mare e il cielo avevano assunto quella tonalità profonda e dai colori caldi e Yuffie per un istante ne rimase incantata. Le sembrava di rivedere una piccola se stessa di tanti anni prima, quando usciva dal villaggio di Wutai per godersi i colori meravigliosi e rassicuranti dei tramonti che le tenevano compagnia in assenza del calore di una famiglia che mai aveva avuto realmente. Era bello, nostalgico… ma non ebbe modo di goderselo a pieno, perché improvvisamente, in lontananza, notò ala figura di Snow di spalle, seduto sul bagnasciuga, che riluceva nello sfondo della sua visuale.<br/>Lentamente gli si avvicinò e senza dire una parola gli avvolse le braccia attorno al collo da dietro, inginocchiandosi sulla sabbia.<br/><br/>« Yuffie. » la chiamò, con voce spenta e mortificata, sentendosi in colpa per averla lasciata sola senza alcuna spiegazione.<br/><br/>« Se ti va di parlare o… qualsiasi altra cosa, lo sai, no? » sussurrò lei, abbassando il viso sulla sua spalla, posando le labbra su di esse per lasciarvi un piccolo bacio che stava a significare che lei era lì per lui, nonostante l’esitazione visto che era la prima volta che lo vedeva così e, chiaramente, non sapeva come comportarsi.<br/><br/>« Ci sarebbero tante cose di cui dovrei parlarti, ma è molto difficile. » ammise, poggiando una mano sulla testa della ragazza come a volerla ringraziare con quel solo gesto.<br/><br/>In quel momento si sentiva bloccato. Non sapeva esattamente cosa voleva: da un lato parlare con lei forse avrebbe alleviato un peso che al momento sembrava insormontabile, dall’altro gli dispiaceva caricarla di una tristezza che mai fino a quel momento aveva mostrato.<br/><br/>« Mi ero così tanto abituata allo Snow spaccone e sempre allegro che vederti così mi prende in contropiede, ma… se credi che parlare con me ti aiuti allora fallo. Per quanto mi riguarda, quando ho qualcosa che mi fa star male, parlarne con una persona fidata mi aiuta. » disse, serrando leggermente la presa sul suo corpo. « Puoi farlo con me, sempre che io per te sia degna di fiducia. » <br/><br/>Si sentì egoista, visto che in quel momento era lui ad aver bisogno di un appoggio, ma quella frase l’aveva pronunciata prettamente perché aveva bisogno di una conferma.<br/><br/>« Ehi, guarda che sono sempre io. » sussurrò, capendo immediatamente i dubbi che attanagliavano la ragazza e volendo rassicurarla. « E lo Snow che hai conosciuto è sempre qua, solo che… ci sono cose che non sai e che, inevitabilmente, a volte tornano a galla senza che io possa farci niente. » <br/><br/>Yuffie a quel punto, sentendo quelle parole e capendo che forse Snow avrebbe parlato, si separò da lui per poi andare a posizionarglisi di fronte, sedendosi sulla sabbia umida e fissandolo in quegli occhi azzurri e così pieni di una tristezza che in quei giorni mai gli aveva visto trasmettere. Gli afferrò le mani nelle sue più piccole e le strinse, esortandolo a continuare a esternare ciò sentiva dentro si sé.<br/><br/>« Prima che lo pensi o, se già lo hai pensato, vorrei rassicurarti sul fatto che non è a causa tua che mi sono chiuso in me stesso. » quelle parole ebbero il potere di togliere quel laccio immaginario che fino a quel momento stringevano la gola della ninja. « È questo posto. Questo posto è così simile a Bodhum che mi è impossibile non pensare a lei… »<br/><br/>Senza rendersene conto trattennero il fiato entrambi, chi per un motivo chi per un altro.<br/><br/>« Devi sapere che c’è stato un tempo in cui sono stato profondamente innamorato di una ragazza. Lei… era tutto ciò che desideravo: avevo fatto dei progetti, avevo immaginato il mio futuro al suo fianco, ma purtroppo quando le cose sembrano così vivide e perfette e reali sono destinate a finire. <br/>Lei si chiamava Serah e avrei dovuto sposarla qualche anno fa, ma il destino si è messo in mezzo e per cause evidentemente insindacabili lei ha perso la vita; era una veggente e finito il suo compito, il fato si è preso la sua anima, senza che io potessi far nulla per impedirlo, nonostante ancora oggi mi senta in colpa per non aver fatto abbastanza per salvarla. » <br/><br/>Yuffie rimase in silenzio a lungo, non sapendo che cosa dire sulle prime; era rimasta spiazzata, egoisticamente delusa da una parte, ma dall’altra adesso aveva ben chiaro il perché Snow fino a quel momento non aveva voluto parlarle di sé.<br/><br/>« Forse non avrei dovuto parlartene. » si affrettò a dire Snow, consapevole visto ciò che c’era in ballo fra loro e rendendosi conto che poteva essere un discorso delicato da affrontare proprio con la ragazza che stava attualmente frequentando.<br/><br/>« No… no, no, no. » esclamò lei, aggrappandosi alle sue braccia. « Non è… insomma, non pensare che mi abbia dato fastidio, è solo che mi hai spiazzata. » <br/><br/>« Non ti giudico se pensi male, dopotutto dal tuo punto di vista potrei sembrare uno stronzo. » <br/><br/>« No. Non lo penso affatto. » disse categorica lei, rassicurandolo. « Devo solo… realizzare. Non penso affatto che tu mi abbia usata o qualcosa di simile, non mi sembri proprio il tipo. » <br/><br/>« Hai ragione, infatti è così. Voglio che tu sappia che quel che c’è stato e c’è fra noi non c’entra nulla con Serah e il mio passato; non so onestamente cosa provo per te, ma so che se non ne valesse la pena non mi sarei spinto a tanto… intendo dire che se non fossi abbastanza importante per me non mi sarei mai lasciato andare. » <br/><br/>« Lo so. Tu in questo sei sicuramente migliore di me. » ammise lei, sedendosi sulle sue gambe e abbracciandolo. « Non pretendo niente da te. Anzi, devi credermi se ti dico che mi sento privilegiata per il fatto che finalmente ti stai aprendo un po’ con me. <br/>Non pensavo che avessi dovuto affrontare una cosa del genere. Per come ti ho conosciuto io non lo avrei mai detto, sai? » <br/><br/>Snow sorrise, stringendola piano a sé. Aveva intuito immediatamente che Yuffie, al di là dell’apparenza, era una ragazza molto altruista e sapere che si stava preoccupando per lui fu abbastanza per riscaldare il suo cuore reso gelido dalle circostanze.<br/><br/>« Ma io sono esattamente come mi hai conosciuto e, per quanto possa sembrarti assurdo, è grazie a te se riesco ancora ad essere me stesso. Ogni tanto capita che mi perda nei ricordi e soffra per ciò che ho perduto, ma tu… non so come, né perché, ma mi aiuti a dimenticare ciò che mi ferisce. Perciò fai bene a sentirti privilegiata, anche se a onor del vero sono io a dovermi sentire così e credimi che mi ci sento: non ringrazierò mai abbastanza di averti incontrata in quel bar. Sei… tutto ciò di cui ho bisogno per rifarmi una nuova vita. È vero che mi diverto a prenderti in giro e a farti arrabbiare il più delle volte, ma lo faccio perché ho capito di non poterne fare a meno, perché punzecchiarti mi diverte e mi piace vederti arrabbiata, ma mai lo farei per ferirti. Mi piace averti intorno, Yuffie. Mi piace quel tuo cipiglio incazzato e mi piace dovermi ingegnare a farlo sparire, perché so che sotto c’è un lato pieno di dolcezza che ti è difficile mostrare, ma mi piace tremendamente. » <br/><br/>« Non… lo definirei dolce, ma va bene. Insomma, io… sono contenta che ti piaccia. » borbottò lei presa totalmente in contropiede, imbarazzata dal fatto che Snow era riuscito a leggerla in così poco tempo: quando si affezionava a qualcuno riusciva a mostrare anche quel lato di sé che normalmente tentava di tener sepolto e inagibile a chiunque, anche se comunque lo faceva raramente.<br/><br/>« Vuoi andare via da Costa del Sol? Possiamo partire stanotte. » domandò a un certo punto, chiedendosi se lasciando la cittadina sul mare l’umore di Snow sarebbe migliorato, nonostante sapesse che un dolore simile non sarebbe mai andato via.<br/><br/>« No. Credimi, non cambierebbe niente, ma in ogni caso ora mi sento già meglio e se avessi saputo che eri in grado di non farmici pensare troppo non me ne sarei andato in quel modo. » <br/><br/>Snow le circondò la vita con le braccia attirandola a sé, sorridendo quando la sentì rilassarsi e poggiare la testa nell’incavo della sua spalla. Si sentì un po’ egoista per averla fatta preoccupare, oscurando così quel sorriso un po’ sbarazzino che tanto gli piaceva e che lo aveva conquistato sin dal primo momento.<br/><br/>« Snow, senti… » sussurrò lei, sfiorandogli il collo con le labbra e causandogli un piccolo brivido. « Semmai avrai bisogno di parlare, sai che con me puoi farlo, vero? Non è bello tenersi tutto dentro, rischi poi di scoppiare alla fine. » <br/><br/>« Lo farò. Ma tu smettila di preoccuparti, non trovo giusto trascinarti nei miei problemi. » rispose, esortandola a sollevare il viso per guardarlo negli occhi, notandovi una sfumatura di esasperazione che lo fece sorridere divertito.<br/><br/>« Falla finita di pensare sempre a come possono sentirsi gli altri. Puoi essere altruista quanto ti pare, ma meriti anche tu di avere chi si preoccupa e si prende cura di te. » <br/><br/>Snow non rispose a parole, ma lo fece accostando le labbra a quelle di lei, coinvolgendola in un bacio dal sapore dolce e leggero, un po’ come l’atmosfera che aleggiava attorno a loro; a differenza della foga con cui si erano baciati all’ingresso delle grotte di Mythril un paio di giorni prima, stavolta era la tenerezza a guidarli.<br/>Con le mani andò ad accarezzarle la schiena, oltrepassando il velo leggero della stoffa della canotta corta che indossava la ragazza, trovando piacere solo a sfiorare la sua pelle morbida che scorreva sotto i polpastrelli. In una carezza fluida e continua, scivolò sul davanti dove si trovavano i seni piccoli e sodi della ragazza che, sentendosi sfiorare in un punto tanto sensibile ansimò, inarcandosi leggermente come a volergli dare un permesso che Snow già era consapevole di avere.<br/>Si separò per pochi istanti da lei solo per toglierle la maglietta, rimanendo per un attimo ad osservare l’esile corpo di lei illuminato dalla tenue luce del tramonto: i capezzoli tesi a causa dell’aria frizzantina della sera e che erano un invito più che sufficiente ad osare di più. Poggiandole una mano sulla curva della schiena, la fece indietreggiare quel tanto che bastava per stare più comodo e così, trattenendo il respiro, poggiò le labbra su uno dei seni che saggiò con attenzione, solleticando il capezzolo con la lingua.<br/>Non sapeva dire quanto tempo fosse passato dall’ultima volta che si era trovato in una situazione simile con un ragazza e gli venne da domandarsi se l’urgenza con cui la toccava dipendesse da un bisogno fisico che non era più riuscito a sfogare o se fosse semplicemente merito di Yuffie.<br/><br/>Lei si aggrappò alle sue spalle, stringendo la stoffa fra le dita, tirandola leggermente, facendo capire al biondo che quell’indumento era di troppo e senza chiedere, lo vide scostarsi per permetterle di sfilargliela. Lasciò cadere la maglia di lato, posando entrambe le mani sul suo petto muscoloso, accarezzandolo come a volerne studiare ogni singolo lembo di pelle che sentì farsi più caldo a ogni tocco.<br/>Tornò in cerca delle labbra di lui, spingendolo fino a farlo sdraiare sulla sabbia mentre, salendo sopra di lui, cominciò a muovere il bacino per pienarsi della sensazione che le dava sentire il suo sesso a contatto con la parte più sensibile di sé. Snow non attese altro tempo prima di ribaltare le posizioni, restando al fianco di lei per poi farle scivolare la gonna lungo le gambe, desiderando vederla acciecata dal piacere. Le premette un dito fra le cosce, sentendo la stoffa delle mutandine umida mentre lei gemeva, inclinando la testa all’indietro e allargando ulteriormente le gambe.<br/>In un primo momento lui si divertì a giocare con i lembi degli slip, sorridendo nel vedere la ragazza sempre più presa e desiderosa che si spingesse più in là e si decise a farlo solamente quando la vide sollevare la testa e rivolgergli uno sguardo colmo di disappunto.<br/><br/>« Sei fottutamente esigente, lo sai? » la prese in giro, prima di scostare le mutandine con un dito e accarezzarla al di sotto di esse, ansimando lui stesso quando percepì la pelle umida e accaldata delle labbra.<br/><br/>Yuffie rispose con uno sbuffo che, date le circostanze, sembrava più un gemito e Snow a quel punto decise che era arrivato il momento di togliersi di mezzo anche quell’ultimo ostacolo. Le tolse gli slip e avendo finalmente pieno accesso, si prese qualche secondo per accarezzarla ancora, premendo il pollice sul clitoride con movimenti decisi.<br/>La vide spingere il bacino contro le sue dita e allora, senza aspettare oltre, inserì un dito, muovendolo dapprima in verticale per poi accarezzarla dall’interno con movimenti circolari, allargandola gentilmente prima di infilare un secondo dito.<br/>Ma per entrambi era ancora troppo poco e così, uscendo da lei, Snow si sollevò sulle ginocchia e si spostò appena più indietro, posando le mani sui suoi fianchi e tornando ad abbassarsi sul suo sesso che accarezzò con le labbra, lasciandovi una lunga scia di baci; si soffermò sul clitoride, avvolgendolo tra le labbra, succhiandolo piano in un primo momento e lasciando che a poco a poco l’avidità dettata dal desiderio prendesse il sopravvento.<br/>I gemiti di lei si mescolavano con il tenue rumore che emettevano le onde del mare e non esisteva nient’altro che raggiungesse la perfezione come quel momento.<br/>Non ci volle molto prima che Yuffie raggiungesse il culmine e, con un gemito strozzato, si irrigidì del tutto, lasciando andare l’orgasmo che si riversò in forti spasmi. Snow non smise di darle piacere fino a che non sentì la ragazza rilassarsi e solo allora, quando la vide lasciarsi andare stremata sulla sabbia, si separò da lei, tornando a sdraiarglisi accanto per osservare il suo viso ora rilassato e arrossato.<br/>Non disse nulla, solo le posò un bacio sulla fronte, imprimendosi nella mente il sorriso soddisfatto di Yuffie che in quel momento lo guardava con due occhioni stanchi e lucidi di piacere. Forse per la prima volta si rese conto quanto davvero fosse bella e sarebbe rimasto all’infinito a guardarla, illuminata dalla tenue luce del sole che ormai stava per scomparire oltre l’orizzonte.<br/>La ninja a quel punto rotolò su un fianco, avvolgendo il collo del ragazzo con le braccia e stringendosi forte a lui, sentendo dentro di sé rimestarsi una serie di sensazioni a cui non sapeva dare un nome, non avendole mai provate prima, ma che erano dannatamente piacevoli.<br/><br/>« Secondo te ci ha visto qualcuno? » domandò all’improvviso, rendendosi conto solo in quel momento che erano nel bel mezzo di una spiaggia solitamente affollata.<br/><br/>« Se vuoi saperlo, non me ne frega un bel niente. In ogni caso penso si siano goduti un bello spettacolo e magari chissà, hanno pure assistito a una bella lezioncina su come far godere una donna. » ridacchiò lui, divertito da quella situazione e dandosi arie giusto per vedere la reazione della ninja che, come volevasi dimostrare fu immediata.<br/><br/>« Tu la modestia manco sai dove stia di casa, mh? » però, beh, doveva ammettere che sì, motivi per vantarsi ne aveva eccome. « Non so eventuali spettatori, ma onestamente io ho goduto eccome. »<br/><br/>« Dici? Non me n’ero accorto. » la punzecchiò, sentendo ancora nelle orecchie il suono della voce della ragazza che chiamava il suo nome in maniera insistente. « Comunque, signorina, adesso la riporto nella sua stanza. » <br/><br/>Le disse, sollevandosi e passandole i vestiti, prima di rivestirsi. Una volta che anche la ninja ebbe indossato i suoi abiti, non le dette il tempo di fare altro che la sollevò tra le braccia cominciando a incamminarsi verso l’Inn.<br/><br/>« Così mi vizi, Snow e credimi, non ti conviene farlo. Sono pur sempre una principessa e tendo ad approfittarmene di certe cose. » <br/><br/>« Tesoro, non faccio niente per niente. » l’avvertì, beccandosi uno schiaffetto sulla spalla di conseguenza.<br/><br/>« E tu sappi che non mi piace affatto avere dei debiti, per cui avrai anche tu quello che ti meriti. » sbottò, incrociando le braccia e mettendo su un broncio da perfetta bambina, cosa che contrastava mostruosamente considerando le espressioni tutt’altro che bambinesche che gli aveva mostrato poco prima.<br/><br/>« Oh, che paura! Non vedo l’ora di vedere sulla mia pelle in cosa consiste questa minaccia. » sussurrò con aria sorniona lui, avendo capito perfettamente che quel discorso aveva ovviamente risvolti sessuali e i fin dei conti, lo sperava, visto che al momento era rimasto a bocca asciutta. Non che gli interessasse, anzi, tendenzialmente preferiva soddisfare la propria donna, ma ecco, considerata la carenza degli ultimi tempi non gli faceva affatto schifo una prospettiva simile.<br/> <br/>Tornati in camera, nonostante entrambi avessero digiunato, decisero che ormai avrebbero saziato il loro stomaco il mattino successivo con un’abbondante colazione e semplicemente, stanchi della giornata piuttosto impegnativa si misero direttamente sotto le coperte.<br/>Per Snow era un po’ come rivivere una nuova vita: non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa che momenti del genere li aveva vissuti anche con Serah in precedenza e questo, da entrambe le parti da cui la si guardasse era sbagliato: non riusciva però a capire nei confronti di chi si stesse comportando peggio. Da un lato sentiva di fare un torto alla defunta fidanzata, ma dall’altra forse era a Yuffie che lo stava facendo, considerato che era viva e vegeta e che rischiava di ferirla se avesse saputo che gli passavano per la mente certi pensieri.<br/><br/>« Che c’è? » ecco. Precisamente. Come aveva fatto ad essere così stupido da non pensare che la ragazza si sarebbe accorta che qualcosa lo tormentava? <br/><br/>« Devo essere sincero con te, Yuffie. » cominciò dopo qualche istante di esitazione, assumendo un’espressione seria e a tratti colpevole. « Stando con te mi viene spesso da chiedermi se sia la cosa giusta nei confronti di Serah e, allo stesso tempo, il fatto che io abbia questi pensieri mi fa sentire uno schifo nei tuoi confronti. E capirei perfettamente se saperlo ti faccia incazzare, è lecito. » <br/><br/>Yuffie rimase a fissarlo per un po’, indecisa su cosa realmente dovesse pensare di quella confessione.<br/><br/>« Sì, mi fa incazzare, non lo nego. » gli disse, mettendo su un cipiglio per nulla rassicurante. « Non mi piace sentirmi una sorta di seconda scelta o quel che è. » <br/><br/>Snow sospirò, lo sapeva che stava combinando un casino e alla luce di ciò che avevano passato poco prima sulla spiaggia, saperla così arrabbiata lo faceva sentire doppiamente una merda.<br/><br/>« Però… si tratta puramente di orgoglio femminile. Riflettendoci con calma e razionalità allora mi viene da dire che è più che legittimo che tu ti senta così: hai perso la persona che amavi e probabilmente se non fosse morta staresti ancora felicemente con lei.<br/>Ci vuole del tempo per abituarsi all’assenza di una persona importante e forse quel sentimento non se ne andrà mai del tutto e questo trovo che sia più che normale, anzi, sarebbe strano il contrario.<br/>D’altra parte so che se hai deciso di cominciare questa cosa con me, nonostante tutto, significa che non ti sono così indifferente e che qualcosa di — credo — importante per me lo provi, questo significa che sta a me fare in modo che, qualunque sentimento senti nei miei riguardi, cresca e si fortifichi abbastanza da scalzare il ricordo di Serah.<br/>E comunque, Snow, non lo dico perché sono chiaramente di parte ma… se davvero lei ti amava come credo di aver capito, penso che sarebbe felice se ti rifacessi una vita e non ti fossilizzi sul suo ricordo. Credo che soffrirebbe sapendoti solo e triste. Io se amassi a tal punto qualcuno, da morta, vorrei che questa persona andasse avanti con la propria vita e che, piano piano, ritrovi la sua felicità. » <br/><br/>Snow sentendo quelle parole credette di averle solo immaginate. Aveva intuito che Yuffie fosse una persona che, seppur con i suoi scatti di egoismo, fosse al contempo una persona molto altruista e comprensiva, ma non pensava che potesse spingersi fino a quel punto.<br/>La cosa che più di tutte lo rincuorò era il fatto che, per parlare a quel modo, significava che lo riteneva importante al punto da impegnarsi con tutta se stessa per prendersi il primato nel suo cuore e questo valeva più di ogni altra cosa: sentirsi così essenziale per lei era un incentivo in più per buttarsi in quella nuova e strana relazione che fin da subito aveva creduto di valore. Ora invece ne aveva la completa certezza.<br/><br/>« Hai ragione, sai? Per com’era fatta Serah è sicuramente come dici tu. » sussurrò, stringendo a sé Yuffie. « Anche io mi impegnerò a convincermi che lottare per la mia felicità non significhi fare un torto a lei. E poi, per quanto mi riguarda, vale la pena impegnarsi tanto perché si tratta di <em>te</em>. » <br/><br/>« Beh, questo è ovvio, una come me non la ritrovi manco se cerchi cento anni. » se ne uscì lei, usando un tono saccente allo scopo di nascondere il reale effetto che le avevano fatto quelle parole, ovvero che l’avevano colpita profondamente. E Snow, avendolo capito dato che ormai la conosceva abbastanza, decise di stare al gioco per non metterla in difficoltà.<br/><br/>« E poi sarei io quello che non sa cosa sia la modestia, eh? » le disse, sollevando un sopracciglio con finta aria di rimprovero, vanificando tutto quando la strinse profondamente a sé, facendole capire quanto la sua presenza fosse fondamentale.<br/><br/>Si lasciarono andare alla stanchezza pochi minuti più tardi, consapevoli che il giorno successivo avrebbero ripreso il viaggio on direzione Gongaga: ancora era lunga la strada, ma la Materia cominciava a essere sempre più vicina.</span>
  </span>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Big wild world — Nice to meet you, Boko!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Il viaggio di Snow e Yuffie prosegue, anche se alle volte non tutto è "rose e fiori".</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prima di ripartire verso la successiva meta, nonostante le iniziali intenzioni, Snow e Yuffie optarono per una sosta più lunga in modo da godersi Costa del Sol. La ragazza aveva insistito per ripartire subito e non per la fretta di mettere le mani sulla Materia, bensì perché era preoccupata che i ricordi dolorosi dell’altro tornassero a galla.</p>
<p>Fu lui a rassicurarla, convincendola che andava tutto bene e che se volevano centellinare le energie era meglio approfittare della sosta per riposare e prendersela comoda, considerato poi che nessuno dei due aveva fretta.</p>
<p>Approfittarono del tempo in più anche per studiarsi l’itinerario migliore, nonché quello più breve e così la scelta fu quella di attraversare le montagne che conducevano al Corel Village e da lì avviarsi verso Gongaga, costeggiando i canyon.</p>
<p>Nuovamente la strada era parecchio lunga e, a differenza di qualche giorno prima, avrebbero dovuto necessariamente dormire all’aperto; fu piuttosto faticoso il percorso che procedeva lungo i binari di Corel, soprattutto per il caldo cocente che rendeva l’aria pesante, ma con tanta buona volontà riuscirono a superare quella zona con qualche piccola sosta di tanto in tanto.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Ancora non mi hai detto come mai cerchi così insistentemente questa Materia. » disse Snow, mentre si sistemavano all’ombra di un albero.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Avevano superato da poco il villaggio di Corel, costeggiando l’area esterna del Gold Saucer al di fuori del deserto e avevano deciso di accamparsi nelle vicinanze del fiumiciattolo che avrebbero poi dovuto attraversare l’indomani.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Perché mi manca solamente quella alla collezione: una volta recuperate tutte e portate a livello massimo potrò finalmente avere la Master Summon Materia. Vuoi mettere la comodità di poter usare ogni singola invocazione portando con te una sola Materia? » gli spiegò, rivolgendogli un’espressione tremendamente soddisfatta e sognante al contempo. « Diventerei fortissima, sai? » </p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Non penso che tu ne abbia bisogno visto che già sei forte, ma d’accordo. » rispose, picchiettando la mano sull’erba per esortarla a sedersi accanto a lui.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dopo il caldo allucinante che avevano subito, quella zona era la pace dei sensi: tranquilla e fresca, grazie alla leggera brezza proveniente dal mare. </p>
<p>La ragazza fece come aveva suggerito e andò a sistemarsi di fianco a lui, appoggiandosi con la schiena al suo petto, mentre lui le passava gentilmente un braccio attorno alla vita, perdendosi del tempo per guardare il suo viso rilassato.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Mi domando come sia attraversare l’oceano a cavallo di un Chocobo volante… » se ne uscì ad un tratto, ripensando a come tutto sarebbe stato più semplice se avesse avuto ancora a disposizione i poteri da l’cie e l’aiuto di Shiva. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Oh, beh, spero non sia peggio di un viaggio in aeronave o giuro che una volta che il pennuto ha esaurito il suo scopo lo faccio arrosto. » Snow ridacchiò a quelle parole, ricordando perfettamente quanto fosse delicato lo stomaco di Yuffie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Sei crudele. » la rimproverò, dandole un buffetto sulla fronte. « In ogni caso ti converrebbe venderlo in quanto credo che valga una valanga di guil. » </p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Quando ti impegni sei pure intelligente, devo ammetterlo. » disse lei prendendolo in giro, inclinando poi la testa all’indietro per poterlo guardare negli occhi e reclamare attenzioni che sapeva di non meritare visto quanto sapeva essere stronza. « Me lo dai un bacio? » </p>
<p> </p>
<p>« A dire il vero non te lo meriteresti affatto. » peccato che la richiesta della ragazza con quella vocetta uggiolante lo aveva letteralmente sciolto. In pratica lei aveva già vinto e non ci sarebbe stata nessuna finta resistenza. « Ma siccome sono una persona di buon cuore non posso di certo negartelo. » </p>
<p> </p>
<p>La baciò. Piano, delicatamente su quelle labbra morbide e calde, sentendo lei sorridere contro la sua bocca.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Converrebbe pescare qualcosa prima che inizi a fare buio. » le disse, vedendo lei scostarsi da lui per permettergli di alzarsi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Sì, sono d’accordo, ma… come intendi fare senza strumenti? » gli domandò mentre portava un dito alle labbra assumendo un’aria pensierosa e talmente buffa che ricordava una bambina.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Non mi dirai che non hai mai pescato a mani nude? Andiamo, non hai detto che sei una che viaggia da anni? » la domanda di Snow stavolta non conteneva sfumature di scherno, ma pura e semplice curiosità.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Diciamo che quando ho viaggiato da sola mi sono sempre arrangiata con altro, mentre quando ero gli AVALANCHE c’era Red — quella specie di leone-cane di cui ti ho parlato — che procurava i pesci per tutti. » gli spiegò, incamminandosi con lui in direzione del fiume.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Si spogliarono, restando entrambi in intimo senza però osare guardarsi l’un l’altra per non incorrere a certi pensieri che, inevitabilmente, avrebbero impedito loro di concentrarsi sulla pesca, considerando anche quel desiderio che stava divorando entrambi e che ancora non avevano soddisfatto del tutto.</p>
<p>Yuffie aveva deciso di farsi insegnare in modo da essergli utile se non in quel momento, la prossima volta, quando avrebbe acquisito esperienza e Snow fu felice di farlo, convinto che anche quello era un modo per conoscersi e divertirsi in modo originale.</p>
<p>Riuscirono a pescare quattro pesci, uno dei quali preso da Yuffie dopo parecchi tentativi che però non le avevano impedito di esaltarsi ed esultare sguaiatamente sotto lo sguardo semi esasperato del biondo che non sapeva se ridere, ucciderla o scappare a gambe levate da quella pazza.</p>
<p>Usciti dall’acqua recuperarono la legna e le pietre necessarie per costruire un falò di fortuna, accendendo il fuoco con una Fire Materia; posizionarono sulla fiamma i quattro pesci infilzati in dei bastoncini e nell’attesa che si cuocessero, si sedettero sotto al sole ancora alto nel cielo per far sì che la biancheria si asciugasse.</p>
<p>Quando ebbero finito di cenare ormai il sole era scomparso oltre l’orizzonte e i due avevano deciso di restare svegli ancora un po’ a godersi il fuoco e chiacchierare. Yuffie era stranamente silenziosa e il ragazzo, fissandola in quegli occhioni castani illuminati dalle fiamme, capì che era assorta.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Ehi? Va tutto bene? » le chiese un po’ esitante, non volendo risultare invadente o fastidioso, ma lei quando posò lo sguardo in quello di lui si ritrovò a sorridergli, per nulla contrariata.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« A-ah! Stavo pensando al Cosmo Canyon: là, al paese di Red, ogni sera al centro del villaggio accendono un falò che chiamano Candela e mi è capitato di passarci una serata assieme a Cloud e gli altri. Era così… tranquillo quel posto e anche noi lo eravamo nonostante sapevamo che la nostra missione avrebbe potuto essere l’ultima. » sussurrò, adombrandosi al pensiero che alla fine per Aerith lo era stata davvero. « Mi manca… » </p>
<p> </p>
<p>« È normale che provi nostalgia per momenti che ti hanno fatta star bene, si vede da come ne parli che sei affezionata a quei ricordi. » le disse nel tentativo di consolarla, allungando una mano per accarezzarle una guancia con due dita.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La ragazza gli sorrise, mormorando un grazie per la sua comprensione e la sua voglia di vederla tornare allegra, cosa che si sforzò di fare nonostante pensare alla defunta amica le avesse messo una certa angoscia addosso. Non gli disse ciò che pensava realmente, ma finse che sì, la malinconia era data dalla nostalgia, non volendo che l’atmosfera tra loro divenisse asfissiante come a Costa del Sol e così si sforzò di pensare ad altro, virando il discorso su qualcosa di più allegro.</p>
<p>Fortuna volle che Snow, a proposito di ricordi, si mise a raccontarle delle sue avventure col gruppo dei N.O.R.A., quando ancora erano agli inizi e Maqui non faceva altro che combinare pasticci; si decisero di mettersi a dormire solamente un’oretta più tardi e data la zona tranquilla e stranamente priva di mostri non dovettero neppure alternarsi per fare la guardia.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il mattino successivo si svegliarono circa all’alba e dopo aver fatto colazione con della frutta che si erano portati dietro da Costa del Sol, ripartirono alla volta di Gongaga che probabilmente avrebbero raggiunto a sera inoltrata e a seconda dell’orario avrebbero deciso se far visita al nipote del vecchio di Kalm la sera stessa o il mattino successivo.</p>
<p>Quando si trovarono a percorrere il canyon non mancarono le lagne di Yuffie a cui Snow non poteva far altro che rispondere con esasperazione: dapprima aveva preso a punzecchiarla, dopodiché vedendo che non smetteva le fece presente che stava esagerando e se magari tratteneva il fiato sarebbero arrivati prima a destinazione.</p>
<p>Non che le avesse parlato in malo modo ma la ninja era ugualmente rimasta spiazzata non aspettandosi di vedere uno Snow innervosito, lato del carattere che aveva scoperto e che aveva capito poteva essere preludio di qualche litigio considerando com’era fatta lei: che il biondo avesse avuto ragione o meno, testarda e orgogliosa com’era Yuffie sia mai che avrebbe ammesso quando esagerava e questo valeva sia per quel momento preciso sia per il futuro. Ci sarebbe stato veramente da ridere.</p>
<p>Per quella volta però Yuffie si limitò a tenere il broncio e chiudersi in un religioso silenzio che venne interrotto solamente quando furono fuori dalla zona arida e secca dei canyon, con Snow che fin troppo paziente cercava di spiegarle che non voleva offenderla ma che aveva reagito a quel modo perché quando era stanco non riusciva a sopportare troppi lamenti.</p>
<p>C’era da dire che quel giorno pure lui aveva scoperto un lato del carattere della ninja che prima non conosceva: cavolo se era permalosa! Nonostante ciò però non le chiese scusa, consapevole che non aveva davvero nulla per cui sentirsi in colpa, ma avrebbe fatto comunque in modo di farle sparire quel cipiglio dalla faccia.</p>
<p>Non ebbero modo di scambiarsi altre parole se non piccole frasi, dato che la ragazza rispondeva a monosillabi, almeno fino a che non misero piede a tarda sera al villaggio di Gongaga e ci mancò poco che Yuffie si incazzasse ulteriormente visto che si ritrovarono a combattere con delle odiosissime rane che a momenti stavano per renderla una di loro. E chi l’avrebbe sentito lo stronzo acido poi? Si sarebbe divertito non poco a prenderla per il culo.</p>
<p>Una volta raggiunto il piccolo bungalow che fungeva da Inn, in gentile concessione di uno degli abitanti del villaggio, Yuffie senza dire una parola buttò lo zaino a terra e si fiondò sul letto matrimoniale, ignorando ancora Snow che però era stanco di quel silenzio.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Mi dici per quale motivo sei arrabbiata con me? » le chiese mentre toglieva il cappotto e lo appendeva al gancio sulla parete, prima di andare a sedersi sulla sponda del letto dal lato su cui era sdraiata la ragazza che gli rispose con uno sbuffo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Ti sembro arrabbiata? » sbottò lei, sollevando gli occhi al soffitto pur di non guardarlo in faccia col rischio di sputargli un occhio, seriamente convinta che la sua rabbia fosse giustificata. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Mi prendi per il culo? A parte questa risposta acida che non lascia dubbi, è da quando abbiamo attraversato i canyon che non mi rivolgi la parola. » le disse stizzito, provando un fastidio enorme a causa del tono antipatico con cui Yuffie si stava rivolgendo. « Senti Yuffie, non mi sembra di aver sbagliato a rimproverarti visto come ti stavi lagnando e cazzo, da una che ha affrontato parecchi viaggi mi aspettavo un po’ di resistenza in più.</p>
<p>E d’accordo, quella zona è tremendamente faticosa anche a causa del caldo, ma visto che lo è stato anche per me, non credi che le lamentele oltre che essere inutili siano fottutamente fastidiose? » </p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Bastava che ti togliessi la scopa dal culo prima di dirmi quanto le mie lagne ti dessero noia. » si difese lei, mettendosi seduta per fronteggiarlo, fissandolo ora in cagnesco.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Beh, sai, alle volte i coglioni girano anche a me e di certo non sto a badare come rispondo. » le spiegò con tono duro, sospirando subito dopo palesemente esasperato dalla situazione. « Comunque senti, sono stanco e ho bisogno di farmi una doccia, perciò finiamola qui. » </p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Hai cominciato tu. » ovviamente Yuffie non poteva non avere l’ultima parola e l’altro, avendolo capitolo, non accolse la provocazione o altrimenti sarebbero andati avanti in eterno.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senza aggiungere altro andò a chiudersi in bagno per poi infilarsi nella doccia, sperando che bastasse quella per rilassare i nervi tesi: era la prima volta che litigava con Yuffie da quando si erano incontrati e la cosa in effetti lo aveva stranito. Non che si aspettasse che tutto andasse rose e fiori, dopotutto erano pur sempre due estranei, ma si era talmente abituato ad andare d’accordo con lei su qualsiasi cosa che quella piccola lite lo aveva lasciato interdetto.</p>
<p>La cosa assurda tra l’altro era che, nonostante sentirla lagnarsi a lungo a Cosmo Canyon e vederla stizzita poco prima per la sua reazione sacrosanta lo avessero fatto ulteriormente incazzare, non riusciva a non farsela piacere nonostante tutto: aveva imparato ad amare quel lato un po’ bambinesco della ninja e ora che aveva scoperto che lo era persino in altre cose un po’ più serie, si era reso conto che la cosa non gli pesava particolarmente. In fin dei conti ci stava pure che fosse un po’ infantile considerando che aveva appena diciannove anni e insomma, lui non era tanto più grande e, a sua volta, c’erano cose per cui doveva ancora crescere.</p>
<p>Fece ritorno nella camera una volta uscito dalla doccia e avvolto un telo attorno ai fianchi, notando che Yuffie era ancora seduta sul materasso che lo osservava di sottecchi; Snow senza dirle nulla andò a mettere i vestiti sporchi da una parte nell’attesa di essere lavati, continuando a sentire gli occhi di lei puntati addosso in maniera insistente.</p>
<p>Lo percepiva che lo stato d’animo della ragazza era cambiato: l’atmosfera che li circondava si era alleggerita, cominciando però a surriscaldarsi e al biondo non era affatto sfuggito questo particolare.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Hai bisogno di qualcosa, Yuffie? » le domandò con aria insolente, conscio che quella provocazione avrebbe potuto farla arrabbiare di nuovo ma non fu così, o almeno, finse di esserlo per mascherare l’imbarazzo che provava per il fatto di essere stata scoperta. Non che ci volesse molto visto quanto lo fissava insistentemente. « Sai, potrei passare sopra al tuo orgoglio se solo… tu mi chiedessi scusa. » </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A quelle parole la ragazza si irrigidì, dato che quella parolina andava a minare proprio il suo cazzo di orgoglio.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Seppellire l’ascia di guerra potrebbe portare diversi vantaggi e tu sai bene a cosa mi riferisco visto che ti è persino piaciuto parecchio l’altra volta. » sussurrò ora con tono suadente mentre le si avvicinava, andando a sedersi sulla sponda del letto e allungando una mano a sfiorarle in mento. « E a quanto sembra anche ciò che vedi ti aggrada. » </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuffie deglutì, sospirando con esasperazione verso se stessa e propri ormoni impazziti.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Tregua. » gracchiò, alzando le mani in segno di difesa, sentendo il cuore cominciare a batterle all’impazzata quando Snow fece scivolare lentamente verso il basso la mano, insinuando un dito al di sotto della stoffa del top che tirò giù quel tanto che bastava per scoprirle i seni liberi dalla costrizione del reggipetto. Lo aveva tolto.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Non mi sembra sia quella la parola che ti ho chiesto. » rimarcò, divertendosi a stuzzicare uno dei capezzoli con la punta del dito, mentre sogghignava nel vederla trattenere il respiro: voleva fare l’orgogliosa? Peggio per lei. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Falla finita. » ansimò la ragazza, stringendo i denti quasi con rabbia quando si rese conto di ciò che stava accadendo fra le sue cosce: che razza di effetto gli faceva quel tipo per così poco? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Sei sicura di volerlo? » ridacchiò lui, facendo scorrere il dito verso il basso notando come Yuffie avesse allargato le cosce, forse senza neppure rendersene davvero conto perché se fosse stato l’orgoglio a guidarla di certo non l’avrebbe fatto.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La ragazza ansimò quando Snow le sfiorò la zona del clitoride col polpastrello, provando un brivido lungo la schiena nel momento in cui lui, ruotando il polso per avere un angolazione migliore, le premette il palmo della mano fra le gambe, accarezzandola con decisione.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Nah, non sembra proprio che vuoi che mi fermi. Cosa vuoi che faccia, Yuffie? » domandò, certo che la ninja non gli avrebbe risposto. « Devo toglierli? » </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Decifrando lo sguardo della ragazza, con un gesto secco delle dita le sbottonò gli shorts che, con delicatezza le fece poi scorrere lungo le gambe che lei richiuse per non ostacolarlo ormai arrendevole; il biondo a quel punto tornò a spalancarle le gambe, notando immediatamente l’alone sulla stoffa delle mutandine che gli rese ben chiaro ciò che lei stesse provando e così, sorridendole sornione si fece appena più indietro sul materasso per avere spazio e scese col viso fino a sfiorare il cotone con le labbra. La baciò una, due volte, sentendo lei mugolare leggermente.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Sai, ero davvero intenzionato ad accontentarti ma… mi sono appena ricordato che quella parola non è stata pronunciata. Che sbadato, non posso proseguire! » a quelle parole pronunciate col tono di uno che sembrava cadere dalle nuvole, Yuffie scattò, non riuscendo più a trattenersi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Fai sul serio, Snow? » la voce stridula, ansimante. « Fai sul serio. Sei… sei un maledetto stronzo! » </p>
<p> </p>
<p>« D’accordo, come non dett— » </p>
<p> </p>
<p>« E va bene, mi dispiace ok? Sono stata una stronza acida e pure lagnosa ma adesso smettila di giocare con me! » ringhiò lei al colmo dell’esasperazione, senza sapere che in realtà il ragazzo le avrebbe dato ugualmente ciò di cui aveva bisogno anche se non avesse ricevuto quelle scuse. Dopotutto lui stesso sentiva dentro di sé una voglia esagerata di averla e diamine, non riusciva seriamente più a resistere alla visione di lei con le cosce spalancate e quell’espressione scarmigliata e libidinosa, resa ancor più sensuale dal cipiglio nervoso.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Sei tremenda. Ti costa davvero così tanto chiedere scusa a qualcuno? » sussurrò, stavolta con tono più morbido mentre, con delicatezza andava a sfilarle prima il top e successivamente le coulotte che abbandonò senza tante cerimonie sul pavimento.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lui stesso si tolse l’asciugamano che era diventato ingombrante e così si sdraiò sul letto a pancia sotto, portando le gambe della ragazza sulle proprie spalle e trovandosi ad osservare il sesso bagnato di lei. </p>
<p>Le massaggio piano le natiche con leggere carezze, andando poi ad allargarle le labbra con i pollici mentre l’accarezzava con la lingua su tutta la lunghezza, beandosi del suo sapore e degli ansiti delicati della ragazza; si concentrò sul clitoride, avvolgendolo con le labbra e succhiando con decisione, lasciando che Yuffie gli andasse incontro col bacino facendogli intendere che quel trattamento era più che gradito.</p>
<p>La penetrò con due dita, allargando la sua apertura che stimolò con spinte secche mentre continuava a leccarla e darle piacere a lungo, fino che lei non venne con un grido soffocato.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Snow…? » lo chiamò con voce spezzata, fissandolo con due occhioni ancora colmi di desiderio: volevano entrambi la stessa cosa e Snow vedendola così bisognosa di lui sentì qualcosa smuoversi nel petto. Era dannatamente carina e cavolo, c’era un fottuto modo per resisterle? Al diavolo se lo aveva trattato da stronza per tutto il giorno, quella ragazzina sapeva come farsi perdonare e le bastava uno sguardo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Scostò le gambe della ragazza dalle proprie spalle, spostandosi sopra di lei senza però gravare col peso, fissandola intensamente negli occhi rivolgendogli una muta richiesta a cui dette voce poco dopo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Stavolta te lo chiedo seriamente. Vuoi che vada avanti? » con una carezza delicata le sfiorò una guancia attendendo l’ovvia risposta. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sapeva perfettamente ciò che desiderava la ninja, poteva leggerlo attraverso il suo sguardo e i segnali del suo corpo, ma non si sarebbe mai permesso di sfiorarla ancora senza il suo consenso: dopotutto non avevano ancora abbastanza confidenza dato che si conoscevano appena, poi c’era stato il litigio e, beh, non si sentiva sicuro fino a che lei non si fosse pronunciata. </p>
<p>E lo fece. Si sollevò col viso e lo baciò sulle labbra con un trasporto che valeva ben più di un consenso.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Ti basta come risposta? » la risata cristallina che risuonò nella stanza era uno di quei suoni che Snow avrebbe ascoltato per ore, facendo da collante per rattoppare quel cuore danneggiato dal dolore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Stringimi Yuffie. » sussurrò, dando voce al sentimento che sembrava crescere ogni secondo di più senza che lui se ne rendesse conto — quel sentimento che inconsciamente gli metteva persino un po’ paura, come se accettarlo significasse veder sparire la ragazza ed era per questo che quella richiesta nascondeva un reale bisogno.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>E lei lo aveva capito. Aveva compreso dal suo sguardo ciò che si celava nel suo cuore e senza porgli alcuna domanda fece come aveva chiesto, circondandogli il collo con le braccia per stringerlo a sé nel mentre il biondo, con tutta la delicatezza di cui era capace, le entrava dentro.</p>
<p>Era stretta Yuffie e sentendola irrigidirsi cominciò ad accarezzarle la schiena nel tentativo di distrarla, continuando al contempo a scivolare in lei. Poi la baciò, accarezzò quella lingua morbida con la propria fino a che non la sentì rilassarsi, decidendo a quel punto di entrarle dentro con una spinta più forte che la fece gemere dal dolore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Perdonami. Ti ho fatto tanto male? » domandò, restando immobile per farla abituare all’intrusione mentre sondava i suoi occhi nell’attesa di scorgere il dolore scomparire.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Non preoccuparti. Sto… sto bene. » lo rassicurò, muovendo il bacino per esortarlo ad andare avanti, sorridendogli complice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snow a quel punto, rassicurato, iniziò a muoversi dapprima con spinte caute e delicate, aumentando il ritmo solo quando sentì la ragazza rilassarsi e cominciare ad ansimare per il piacere; sembrava davvero assurdo il fatto che fino a neppure un’ora prima erano arrabbiati l’uno con l’altra, mentre in quel momento tutto sembrava essere sparito per lasciar posto a quei nuovi sentimenti che andavano a intrecciarsi, scaldando il cuore di entrambi.</p>
<p>E non era solo sesso. Per assurdo, ciò che stavano condividendo era a uno scalino nettamente superiore e lo si capiva dalla sintonia che li univa, dagli sguardi colmi di dolcezza e passione che esprimevano alla perfezione ciò che i due ragazzi stavano provando.</p>
<p>Andarono avanti per diversi minuti, godendo del piacere sia mentale che fisico che quell’unione scaturiva, fino a che entrambi a distanza di poco tempo vennero. Restarono abbracciati a riprendere le energie, continuando a baciarsi con una calma ora priva della foga di pochi istanti prima, desiderosi solamente di concedersi qualche piccola coccola e d’altronde dovevano recuperare dopo la giornata appena trascorsa.</p>
<p>Si resero conto solamente in quel momento di essere a digiuno, ma troppo stanchi decisero di rimandare all’indomani mattina con una colazione parecchio abbondante e così, facendo vincere la spossatezza si lasciarono andare al sonno.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il mattino seguente, dopo una lunga doccia ristoratrice, si vestirono e cominciarono a radunare le loro cose in un clima finalmente più disteso, tanto che persino Yuffie sentì il bisogno di manifestare quanto fosse piacevole.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Sai, credo che litigare con te rientri tra le cose che detesto fare. » disse, mentre si infilava una canotta di cotone. « Non mi piace quando non ci parliamo, diventa tutto così… noioso. Triste. » </p>
<p> </p>
<p>« E a me non piace vederti arrabbiata sul serio. » le fece presente, rimarcando come invece irritarla quando si punzecchiavano era tutta un’altra cosa. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Beh, diciamo che… abbiamo trovato il modo per appianare le divergenze. » sussurrò, abbassando lo sguardo con evidente imbarazzo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Non avevano parlato subito di quello che era successo perché troppo stanchi, ma era stato inevitabile riprendere l’argomento e poi, una parte di Yuffie aveva bisogno di sapere se a Snow fosse piaciuto visto e considerato che di esperienza con gli uomini ne aveva davvero poca.</p>
<p>Sentendo la ragazza titubante su quel discorso e notando la difficoltà nel trattare quell’argomento visto il rossore che le tingeva le guance, il biondo aveva capito che c’era qualcosa che aveva bisogno di sapere al riguardo: gli pareva come se lei avesse voluto buttare là il discorso di proposito senza però essere specifica per mancanza di coraggio.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Direi di sì. Ora però devi dirmi come mai all’improvviso ti imbarazzi con me, visto che ho appurato quanto tu sia sfacciata. » la rimbrottò con tono ironico, facendole capire che per lui quell’argomento non doveva essere motivo di vergogna. « C’è qualcosa che vuoi dirmi? Perché se ho sbagliato qualcosa ti direi di non farlo visto che il mio orgoglio maschile potrebbe risentirne. » </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuffie a quelle parole lo guardò con sorpresa, chiedendosi come potesse anche solo pensare che quella reazione fosse dovuta a un problema che riguardava lui visto che era stato perfetto, ma allo stesso tempo poteva forse voler dire che anche lei non era stata così disastrosa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Il tuo orgoglio maschile può dormire sonni tranquilli, dico davvero. » lo rassicurò, facendo qualche passo in modo da avvicinarsi e posargli le mani sui fianchi come a darsi un sostegno. « È il mio di orgoglio a sentirsi minato. O almeno, si sentirà minato fino a che non… non avrò la certezza che non ho fatto così schifo. </p>
<p>Voglio dire, so di cavarmela abbastanza in certe cose nonostante non abbia granché esperienza, ma non si sa mai! Non tutti siamo uguali e— » </p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Riprendi fiato, sei andata alla grande, Yuffie. » le disse, interrompendo quella sequela di stronzate. « A parte che non penso esistano persone incapaci a letto, ma credimi, sei stata fantastica e il fatto che tu sia qui a preoccuparti di questo mentre mi fai quella faccina imbarazzata — nonostante trattandosi di te sia qualcosa di raro — mi fa rendere conto ancor di più di quanto tu mi stia fottendo il cervello. » </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuffie a quella confessione inclinò il capo, come a dire: davvero ti sto fottendo il cervello? Ma chi, proprio io? Sicuro?, tanto che Snow senza aggiungere altro le passò le braccio attorno alle spalle e se l’attirò a sé, con tutta l’intenzione di sprimacciarsela tutta per quanto in quel momento le sembrava dannatamente carina.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Vuoi che ti dica cosa penso? Penso che… mi fai impazzire. Penso che il tuo carattere allegro e casinista si sposi bene col mio e che mi diverte battibeccare con te, perché hai sempre la risposta pronta e vuoi l’ultima parola esattamente come me.</p>
<p>Ma adoro anche quando ti incazzi, quando metti quel broncio che mi ricorda quello di una bambina piccola, così come accade quando ti imbarazzi come poco fa… ti trovo letteralmente adorabile e so che probabilmente dirtelo mi fa rischiare uno stinco, perché conoscendoti non ami sentirti dire certe cose sdolcinate, cosa che difficilmente faccio io solitamente, intendiamoci.</p>
<p>E insomma, tutto questo è solo per dirti che questi tuoi modi di fare che sto scoprendo pian piano mi fanno capire quanto tu mi piaccia e quanto desidero tenerti con me, tutto qui; approfitterò del poco tempo che abbiamo per imprimermi a fuoco ogni più piccolo momento con te. » </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Com’era prevedibile Yuffie rimase per qualche secondo a fissarlo a bocca aperta, mentre nel petto poteva sentire il cuore fare numerose capriole. Era… felice. Dannatamente felice e, diamine, non riusciva proprio a trattenere il sorriso enorme che prepotentemente le tirava le labbra.</p>
<p>Le era bastato ascoltare poche parole — poche ma profonde — per farle dimenticare completamente quella sciocca lite avuta solo il giorno prima e per far posto a quel sentimento nuovo e tanto grande che alla velocità della luce stava crescendo senza sosta: mai prima di allora qualcuno l’aveva fatta sentire così e tutto ciò era… bello. Incredibilmente meraviglioso.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Ma sei sicuro di avermi osservata bene? » domandò guardando ovunque tranne che in direzione dell’altro a causa dell’improvviso imbarazzo — cazzo, solitamente era sfacciata da morire, come riusciva lui a renderla così imbranata? — mentre si grattava la nuca. « Intendo dire che so di essere una persona piuttosto scontrosa per il nulla, a volte antipatica e persino egoista, mentre tu hai praticamente fatto un elenco infinito di pregi che non credo di avere, ecco. » </p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Falla finita di sminuirti, Yuffie. » la rimproverò lui afferrandole mento per costringerla a guardarlo. « Hai anche dei difetti e pure belli evidenti, cosa che ho anche io ovviamente, ma credimi che sono in numero ridotto rispetto alle cose che mi piacciono. In ogni caso, ti posso assicurare che sono disposto a prendermi tutto il pacchetto. » </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Allora esisteva davvero qualcuno capace di passare sopra a quei lati orrendi di sé e che in genere la mettevano in difficoltà col resto del mondo. Stentava davvero a crederci, ma pareva che quella persona esistesse davvero e che, per assurdo, fosse colui che le piaceva: tanta fortuna tutta insieme era quasi incredibile!</p>
<p>Dopo qualche istante di silenzio in cui la ragazza, presa dalla situazione aveva stretto ancor più forte l’altro fra le proprie esili braccia con l’intenzione di non lasciarlo andare più — o almeno, lo avrebbe fatto se solo avesse potuto.</p>
<p>Decisero che era arrivato il momento di prendere le loro cose e lasciare la stanza, finalmente; fatta un’abbondante colazione partirono alla volta dell’abitazione del fabbro di Mythril.</p>
<p>La strada non era lunga, o almeno, non lo era rispetto alle precedenti tappe e infatti ci misero poche ore di cammino, stavolta in un clima disteso e spensierato proprio come era stato da quando avevano lasciato Kalm Town la prima volta.</p>
<p>Sapevano entrambi che litigare era normale tra due persone col carattere simile, soprattutto considerando che non si conoscevano ancora bene e infatti l’avevano presa come un ulteriore modo di sondarsi e studiarsi l’un l’altra, scoprendosi a poco a poco.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Era circa ora di pranzo quando misero piede nella casetta isolata dell’uomo che, vedendoli, rimase sconcertato: generalmente nessuno si faceva vedere da quelle parti, capitava raramente e non riconobbe neppure Yuffie che qualche tempo prima si era fermata assieme ai suoi amici in cerca della Keystone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Quindi tu saresti la ragazzina di allora, in effetti non sei cambiata molto. » le disse poi, dopo che i due ragazzi si erano presentati consegnandogli la lettera del nonno.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La lesse con attenzione, sollevando di tanto in tanto lo sguardo dal foglio per osservare i due, sogghignando quando gli capito sotto gli occhi la descrizione che il vecchio aveva affibbiato ai due: “un ragazzone alto come una montagna in compagnia di una tipetta minuta ma che si faceva notare parecchio.”, aggiungendo di non far arrabbiare la suddetta perché sapeva diventare molto aggressiva. A essere onesti il giovane aveva più timore di Snow vista la stazza, ma questo era evidentemente perché non aveva avuto il piacere di vedere la ninja incazzata.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Dunque il nonno si è deciso a consegnare Boko alla fine. » sussurrò, sospirando un po’ malinconico all’idea di separarsi dal Chocobo con cui aveva condiviso la solitudine. « Si vede comunque che vi considera delle persone valide e degne di lui e in effetti, chi possiede un oggetto come la Desert Rose deve esserlo assolutamente. » </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Come l’anziano anche lui credeva assurdo che qualcuno fosse riuscito a far fuori Ruby, ma dopotutto nessuno aveva più visto i suoi tentacoli far capolino dalla sabbia del deserto che circondava il Gold Saucer e questo significava solamente che qualche eroe l’aveva sconfitta.</p>
<p>Fece cenno ai due di seguirlo, conducendoli sul retro della casetta dove aveva costruito un piccolo recinto per il pennuto che percependo le presenze alzò la testa con un allegro kué. </p>
<p>Yuffie si sentì in colpa per aver minacciato di farlo arrosto perché non solo era bellissimo in quel suo piumaggio dorato ma sembrava anche dolce a giudicare da come si strusciava col becco alla mano di Snow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Io non posso crederci, lo hai già conquistato. Ma come fai? » si lasciò sfuggire, ridacchiando quando il Chocobo le beccò amichevolmente un braccio reclamando coccole anche da lei.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Beh, mi sembra che pure tu gli piaccia parecchio. » disse ridendo, voltandosi poi verso l’uomo a cui consegnò l’oggetto di valore che Yuffie gli aveva affidato.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Si congedarono da lui dopo aver mangiato qualcosa e senza attendere oltre salirono in groppa all’animale con cui presero la direzione di Gongaga; per testare il volo avrebbero aspettato un po’ ancora, più che altro perché la ninja non era affatto convinta e così erano arrivati all’accordo che lo avrebbero fatto il mattino seguente, approfittando nuovamente della disponibilità degli abitanti del villaggio per riposare.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Epilogo - A new beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Knight of the round: l'epilogo di un lungo, fantastico viaggio.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Come d’accordo, la partenza da Gongaga era prefissata il mattino all’alba: dopo un’ abbondante colazione, Snow e Yuffie avevano recuperato Boko dal piccolo recinto posto di fianco al bungalow in cui avevano pernottato e si erano diretti fuori dal villaggio, pronti finalmente a partire.</p>
<p>Ancora assonnata, la ninja attese che il biondo montasse in groppa al Chocobo facendo poi lo stesso senza nascondere una smorfia che denotava indecisione: come aveva precisato il giorno precedente, non era affatto convinta che solcare i cieli a cavallo del pennuto fosse una buona idea, peccato che fosse l’unica possibilità che avevano per raggiungere l’isola. Non che sapessero dove trovarlo quel dannato pezzo di terra, ma di certo dall’alto non ci avrebbero messo molto a localizzarlo: l’unica cosa che sapevano era che questo era isolato, per cui non sembrava difficile come impresa.</p>
<p>Per loro fortuna Boko sembrava trovarsi a suo agio con loro, per cui il volo non risultò affatto turbolento e né i due dovettero faticare per far sì che la bestiola seguisse i loro comandi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quel viaggio, che non sarebbe durato più che qualche ora, fu avvolto da uno strano e irrequieto silenzio: Snow, tenendosi aggrappato al collo della bestia fissava l’orizzonte con sguardo perso nel vuoto, la mente chiaramente rivolta altrove e così Yuffie, tenendosi stretta al corpo del biondo e con la testa poggiata alla sua schiena, se ne stava a occhi chiusi come a volersi tenere distanziata dal mondo circostante.</p>
<p>Entrambi non potevano evitare di pensare che quelli erano gli ultimi istanti che avevano a disposizione e nonostante la consapevolezza di starli sprecando, nessuno dei due riusciva a dire nulla: né battutine, né risate, né nient’altro. Solo quel dannato silenzio colmo di malinconia.</p>
<p>La ragazza si morse le labbra, trattenendo con tutte le proprie forze le lacrime che minacciavano di renderla una mocciosa piagnucolosa, nel momento in cui Snow del tutto inaspettatamente posò una mano su quelli di lei che teneva strette sul suo grembo.</p>
<p>Si sentì davvero stupida in quel momento, perché lei decisamente non era una che si lasciava andare alle lacrime e soprattutto non lo faceva per motivi idioti come quello: quante volte in vita sua aveva incontrato persone per poi separarsene poco dopo? Non le contava. Solo che con lui era diverso… e non solo perché era un ragazzo totalmente fuori dal comune ma anche e soprattutto perché ciò che aveva condiviso in così poco tempo con lui non era mai accaduto con nessun’altra prima di allora. Dire addio a Snow sarebbe stato come dire addio una parte di sé e non era affatto pronta.</p>
<p>Più volte era stata tentata di interrompere quel silenzio assordante, ma come tentava di dar fiato alla bocca, le parole le si bloccavano sul fondo della gola e non riusciva a dire nulla, facendo sì che quel maledetto groppo crescesse ulteriormente.</p>
<p>Quasi come se percepisse l’atmosfera spenta, Boko si fece sentire con un paio di kué che sortirono il solo effetto di farsi dare delle lievi carezze da parte del biondo, dopodiché il silenzio tornò a regnare fino a che non giunsero alla meta: la riconobbero dopo svariate ricerche quando in mezzo al nulla notarono un piccolo pezzo di terra coperto interamente da un fitto bosco che fece loro capire per quale motivo neppure le aeronavi potevano raggiungere quel luogo.</p>
<p>Trovare la Materia fu più facile del previsto: dopotutto la difficoltà di tutta quella storia stava nel procurarsi il Chocobo dorato e successivamente scovare l’isoletta, ma per il resto era stata una passeggiata: avevano dovuto camminare un po’ prima di notare una piccola grotta in mezzo alla fitta vegetazione ma una volta entrati ad attenderli c’era un piccolo altare su cui risiedeva la famosa Knights of the round.</p>
<p>Per un attimo Yuffie aveva ritrovato il sorriso e con uno sguardo colmo di gioia era andata a prendere la sfera che, con un gridolino compiaciuto mostrò all’altro che ricambiò quel moto di entusiasmo, prendendo l’oggetto fra le mani osservandolo da vicino: per quanto non si fosse mai interessato a quella roba e quindi non se ne intendesse, riusciva ugualmente a capire il valore di quella semplice sfera e il mako che bruciava all’interno di essa la rendeva così bella e luminosa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Finalmente ce l’hai fatta. Anche se ti prendevo in giro, sapevo che ci avresti messo le mani sopra, dopotutto quando tu ti metti in testa una cosa non ti smuovi fino a che non hai ottenuto il tuo scopo. » ridacchiò Snow, dimenticando per qualche istante ciò che significava l’aver trovato la Materia.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Non ci sarei riuscita senza di te. » disse lei senza giri di parole, lasciando il biondo a bocca aperta per quell’ammissione che sapeva tanto di ringraziamento e che mai avrebbe creduto di sentir uscire dalla bocca di quell’orgogliosa ragazza. « Se non ci fossi stato tu probabilmente sarei ancora a Kalm Town a litigare col vecchiaccio. Quindi io… » </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snow, posandole due dita sulle labbra non le permise di continuare, dopodiché, afferrandola per la vita la sollevò da terra per portarsela fino alla propria altezza e baciarla. </p>
<p>Un bacio profondo, intriso di tutto ciò che provavano l’uno per l’altra mescolato a quel senso di malinconia che non voleva saperne di allentare la morsa che attanagliava lo stomaco di entrambi. Era doloroso pensare a una separazione, ma quali altri motivi avevano per restare ancora insieme? Che scuse potevano inventarsi per prolungare quel viaggio che era terminato nel momento stesso in cui Yuffie aveva preso tra le mani la Knight of the round? Nemmeno mezza. E fu proprio per via di quella consapevolezza che nessuno dei due riusciva a trovare il coraggio di interrompere quel bacio, forse il più lungo della storia dei baci.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Avevano lasciato l’isola molto tempo più tardi e in groppa a Boko si erano diretti verso il continente ovest, scendendo a terra nei pressi di Nibelheim, dove decisero di passare la loro ultima notte dato che era già pomeriggio inoltrato e avventurarsi chissà dove a quell’ora era sconsigliato.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Questo posto è… mette i brividi. » sussurrò la ragazza nel tentativo di spezzare la tensione resa più intensa a causa del silenzio. « Se penso a ciò che ho scoperto al riguardo mi sento male. » </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Non voleva realmente parlare di Cloud e Zack, né di come la città natale di due dei suoi più cari amici era stata rasa al suolo da Sephiroth ma non sapeva davvero come altro sbrogliarla quella situazione soffocante.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Non vuoi parlare di questo Yuffie. Io non voglio parlare di questo. » disse lui tombale, fermandosi in mezzo alla piazza senza osare guardarla. Non subito almeno.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« E di cosa dovrei— » </p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Lo sai di cosa dovremmo parlare. » anche se non vorrei farlo, pensò.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« E cosa dovrei dirti? “Che bello! Domani a quest’ora ognuno sarà per la propria strada chissà dove”? O discutere su chi terrà Boko? Ti conviene prenderlo con te se ci tieni visto che io lo venderei sicuramente. » disse con tono nervoso, alzandolo parola dopo parola senza neppure farci caso.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Dimmi solamente una cosa: tu vuoi tutto questo? » domandò a quel punto Snow, guardandola con occhi spenti quando gli si parò davanti, strattonandolo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Cosa cambia se lo voglio o meno? Dirtelo non cambia il fatto che il mio… il nostro viaggio è finito. » gridò con gli occhi lucidi, aggrappandosi alle sue braccia con evidente disperazione: ormai non si curava neppure più di risultare patetica ai suoi occhi. Una ragazzina alla prima cotta senza alcuna dignità, ecco ciò che sembrava e dannazione, vedendola così come poteva mai prenderla sul serio uno come lui?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Cambia, Yuffie. Cambia tutto. » sussurrò il ragazzo, sentendo una certa speranza crescere dentro di sé assistendo a quella reazione spropositata. « Dammi solo la certezza che tu non vuoi che ognuno torni per la sua strada, dopodiché posso dirti ciò che penso io. » </p>
<p> </p>
<p>« C’è bisogno davvero che lo dica? Vuoi davvero sentirtelo dire? Ok, no. Non voglio lasciarti andare, porca puttana! Voglio… voglio ricominciare tutto quanto da capo per non dovermi separare da te stupido testone, perché tu… non so nemmeno come ci riesci ma mi fai sentire talmente bene che l’idea di non averti più accanto mi spaventa. E… me ne vergogno, d’accordo? Non sono il tipo che si lascia scappare tutta questa sequela di stronzate normalmente, ma tu sei riuscito anche in questo e io non so davvero più come fare a sopportare il dolore che sento qui. » quelle ultime parole le disse a bassa voce, posando il palmo della mano tremante contro il proprio petto mentre lo fissava dritto negli occhi, con le lacrime che avevano cominciato a scenderle lungo le guance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Credevo di essere una piacevole compagnia e niente di più. » disse lui, sorridendo e scuotendo il capo, prima di prenderle il viso tra le mani e asciugarle le lacrime con i pollici. « Non pensavo che separarti da me ti creasse lo stesso disagio che crea a me, ma ora l’ho capito e cazzo, se solo lo avessi saputo prima non avrei permesso a nessuno dei due di soffrire così tanto.</p>
<p>In realtà ci penso da tempo, ma non ho voluto dire nulla perché come uno stupido avevo paura che per te non fosse un gran problema dividerci. </p>
<p>Yuffie, lo so che non ti piace fermarti a lungo nei posti, ma… mi chiedevo se ti andrebbe di venire con me a Bodhum per restarci. » </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuffie a quelle parole sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre, non essendo affatto sicura di ciò che lui le stesse chiedendo: la mente sembrava fluttuare e lo stomaco pareva abitato da uno sciame di moscerini impazziti. Non ci stava capendo più nulla. E le convinzioni che aveva avuto fino a quel momento dov’erano finite? Non si era ripetuta decine di volte che Snow dopo averla conosciuta davvero se la sarebbe filata alla velocità della luce? Che aveva trovato in lei la perfetta compagna di viaggio ma che oltre a una mera attrazione fisica altro non c’era e che quindi erano destinati a salutarsi una volta finito tutto?</p>
<p>E allora come mai lui se ne stava lì con gli occhi lucidi a chiederle di seguirlo e stabilirsi nella sua città natale? Proponendole, cosa?, una convivenza? A lei: Yuffie Kisaragi?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Sei serio? » biascicò con la gola secca, spiaccicandosi con la faccia sul suo petto nel momento in cui lo vide annuire, senza curarsi di infradiciarlo con le lacrime e il muco, né di assordarlo con quei forti singhiozzi che rimbombavano tutt’attorno: ora sì che sembrava davvero una mocciosa, ma non riusciva seriamente a dare un freno alla felicità che stava avvolgendo con forza quel piccolo organo che stava battendo all’impazzata nel proprio petto.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Ehi, se sapevo che la reazione era questa evitavo di domandartelo. » la punzecchiò lui, ben sapendo che quelle erano lacrime di pura gioia, la stessa che stava provando anche lui.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Sembra che non potrò vendere Boko. » sussurrò lei, tirando in su col naso mentre solleva il viso per guardare l’altro che, delicatamente fece scendere le mani fino alla sua schiena per stringerla a sé.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« No, non te lo permetto. » le disse serio, facendole intendere che il pennuto non si toccava. « E anzi, farò in modo che avrà il suo bellissimo recinto. A dire il vero, non so se tenerlo con me in casa e ficcarci te nel recinto… » </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuffie senza attendere oltre gli mollò un pizzicotto sul fianco che lo fece mugolare.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Va bene, scherzavo, niente recinto per te. » ridacchiò a quel punto, divertito dall’espressione imbronciata e ancora lacrimosa della ninja.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Da quel momento in poi avrebbe potuto godere a lungo di quelle smorfie buffe che aveva imparato ad adorare in quei giorni di viaggio, facendogli inevitabilmente perdere la testa per quella esuberante ragazzina dal cuore tenero nonostante si ostinasse a far credere il contrario.</p>
<p>Restarono ancora a lungo a parlare di ciò che sarebbe stato di loro e a fantasticare sulla futura vita di convivenza a Bodhum e fu davvero assurdo quanto entusiasmante l’idea che quel viaggio non era affatto finito e anzi, si apprestava a prolungarsi molto molto a lungo.</p>
<p>L’avventura che li aspettava era sicuramente piena di sentieri difficili da percorrere: conoscersi vivendo sotto lo stesso tetto era ben diverso da ciò che avevano vissuto sino a quel momento, ma nonostante non sapessero cosa aspettarsi, entrambi non vedevano l’ora di buttarcisi a capofitto.</p>
<p>L’indomani sarebbe stato il loro nuovo inizio; se qualcun avesse mai detto loro che una stupida Materia era riuscita a creare un legame simile, non ci avrebbero mai creduto e invece, era esattamente ciò che era accaduto. </p>
<p>Alle volte le cose inaspettate sono decisamente le migliori.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>E niente, siamo arrivati alla conclusione di questa piccola long che inizialmente doveva contare soli tre capitoli ma ehi!, mi son fatta prendere la mano e sono diventati il doppio.<br/>Vorrei dire due paroline su questo stranissimo pairing ma che, nato per giorno, è diventato per me davvero tanto importante e ora non riesco davvero più a farne a meno.<br/>Amo Snow e amo Yuffie: amo i loro caratteri che trovo tanto, troppo compatibili e scriverei miliardi di robine su di loro perché mi hanno fottuto il cervello &lt;3<br/>Anyway, questa long ha già un sequel che appena possibile pubblicherò e che, lol, è una oneshot lunga quasi quanto questi sei capitoli e mi sono tanto divertita a scriverla nella mia stanzetta adorata al mare.<br/>Vorrei ringraziare in primis Fratilla (<a href="Fratilla" id="Fratilla" name="Fratilla">https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fratilla/pseuds/Fratilla</a>) che se non fosse stato per la sua Bohemian Rhapsody (LEGGETELA SE AMATE FINAL FANTASY VII) e per l'amicizia che abbiamo coltivato in pochissimo tempo, non avrei mai ritrovato la voglia e passione per le fanfiction. Ergo, prendetevela con lei se sono tornata a impestare questi lidi XD<br/>Ringrazio anche chi è arrivato fin qui, perché se lo avete fatto significa che almeno un pochino avete apprezzato la mia stranissima ship &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>